


The Perils of Public Transport

by harmlessfantasy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Cock Tease, Confident Jared, Consensual Underage Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reluctant Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessfantasy/pseuds/harmlessfantasy
Summary: A very bad day sees Jensen taking the form of public transport he hates the most, with very unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2012, now revived after getting back into the fandom and having inspiration again!

Jensen really hates buses. The fact that he was on one now was as a last resort - his flight had been delayed by three hours and that was just for takeoff, then they’d hit bad weather and circled the airport for an hour waiting to land. When he finally got to the taxi rank it was rush hour and after standing in line for half an hour with no cab in sight, his only option was the bus. It took him almost to his doorstep so he’d have to suffer just this once.

He’d purposely chosen a seat at the very back of the bus so that he was as far away as possible from the gossiping old farts and crying babies who always seemed to take over the front section. As more people piled on Jensen put in his ear buds and turned up the music to drown out the noise. He must have drifted off into his own world because he almost jumped out of his skin when the bus stopped suddenly and someone clumsily kicked his shin. He looked up at the culprit and the intended insult died on his tongue when he saw apologetic hazel eyes looking back at him. He realised the kid was talking to him and took out one of his earbuds.

“Man, I’m so sorry,” the kid said, just before the bus lurched forward and Jensen found himself almost with a lap full as the stranger stumbled forward. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , where did he learn to drive?”

Jensen chuckled as he helped steady the kid before he sat down in the seat opposite. “I’m - ,”

“Sorry?” Jensen offered, “Not your fault, man, asshole should learn the difference between the brake and the gas!”

“Yeah, but I’m still sorry, are you OK?

“Dude I’m fine,” he laughed and put the earbud back in, watching the scenery go by far too slowly.

* * * * *

The day went from bad to worse the bus driver announced that there was an accident a few miles up ahead so they were taking a detour. “Fuck,” Jensen spat, along with other passengers murmuring their own curses. To top it all, the battery on his mp3 player finally gave up the ghost and he grumpily stuffed it into his backpack.

“Bad day, huh?”

Jensen looked up to find the kid smirking at him. Sighing, he replied, “I’ve had better days. Guess that’s what I get for being a good son and visiting my Momma for her birthday.”

“I’m sure she appreciates the effort,” said the kid, flicking his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

“She better,” Jensen grumbled, “I should be getting drunk with my friends about now. I’m late for my own fuckin’ birthday party!”

“I thought you said it was your Mom’s birthday?” shaggy hair said, frowning slightly in confusion.

“Hers was yesterday, mine’s today... happy birthday to me!” he snorted.

The kid leaned forward and stuck out his hand. Cautiously Jensen raised his own to meet it, “Happy birthday, man,” the kid said, a beaming smile on his face. Shit, were those _dimples_?

“Uh, thanks.” Jensen muttered, suddenly taken aback by the fact he was just noticing that _fuck_ the kid was pretty! He pulled his hand back like he’d been burned, leaving said kid’s hand hanging in mid air. Jensen opened his mouth to say something – he had no idea what – and then looked at that hand. It was a _big_ hand, with long, slender fingers. In Jensen’s experience, he knew that the saying about guys with big hands and feet was usually true, those guys were generally proportional. And those fingers? Shit they’d look good wrapped around his dick. _Jesus Jensen, what the fuck?_ , he mentally scolded himself.

“Something wrong?” the kid asked with a smirk.

“No, nothing,” he replied a little too quickly, “it’s just... um, I’m a little tired is all.”

“Must be your age,” the kid said, stretching his arms over the back of the seats behind him, causing his blazer to fall open. 

It hit Jensen like a freight train then, the kid was wearing a school uniform...and he looked fucking _hot_ in it. He felt his dick starting to pay attention, then. He should not be sitting here looking at this gorgeous specimen in front of him, the one who couldn’t be a day over sixteen at the most – or maybe he could, it was difficult to tell these days. His eyes skimmed over the body in front of him, making a quick metal catalogue – broad shoulders and definitely some defined muscles on the chest and stomach, even hidden under the white shirt which was testing the staying power of the buttons just about holding it closed. Jensen’s eyes roamed lower, purposely skipping _that_ area, instead taking in the firm thighs that his own knee was somehow only inches from. _Stop it, stop it now!_ he told himself, _this is wrong, so wrong!_

His upstairs brain finally kicked in and he looked back up at the kid’s face. “Uh, what?”

“Definitely your age, man, now you’re going deaf, too! How old are you, anyway... forty, forty one?”

“Cheeky fucker,” Jensen said, offended “I’m twenty eight!”

“Really?” shaggy brown replied, slowly and deliberately giving Jensen a once over, “well if you don’t mind me saying, you look _damn fine_ for your age.”

Jensen felt himself starting to blush, and ran his hand through his hair, partially covering his face to try and hide it. What was he supposed to say to that? The kid was fucking with him, surely, there was no way he was reading it right. There was no way that some _kid_ was eyeballing him like _that_ – it was his fucked up imagination. He wasn’t into younger guys... it had been know for him to see someone a few years younger, but that was three or four years age difference at most, not... ah fuck, he didn’t even wanna think about it. He sat back in his seat and looked out of the window.

“You’re supposed to say thank you.”

Jensen frowned. “Uh, what?”

“When someone tells you that they think you’re hot, you’re supposed to say thank you.” 

The cocky little shit was smirking at him again. Jensen swallowed hard... did the kid actually just say he was hot? “Um... thank you?” _Damn it_ , why did that come out as a question? Thankfully the kid said nothing, he just threw his head back and laughed, giving Jensen a full view of his long neck which as the older man’s treacherous brain supplied, was just begging to be kissed and sucked until there were bruises. _Pull yourself together, Ackles!_

* * * * *

They weren’t far from Jensen’s stop, five minutes at most. He was almost home free, then maybe the prickling under his skin would finally stop. He was flushed, sweating and his dick was half hard in the confines of his jeans, which were already snug to start with. He’d tried, _really_ tried to ignore the kid, but it was near impossible when he’d spent the last half hour putting out the strongest ‘come and get me’ vibes Jensen had ever experienced. Every time he looked over, shaggy brown was looking right back at him, eye fucking him, unashamedly. 

Jensen couldn’t help but stare stupidly as the kid had slowly - oh so slowly fucking slowly – removed his blazer. As he shrugged out of it, his shirt pulled even tighter over his firm chest, revealing toned biceps along with everything else. Not long after, he loosened his tie and unfastened the top three buttons on his shirt, his eyes on Jensen all the time, a knowing smirk on his pink, soft looking lips...lips that were shiny wet and swollen from where the kid had been biting on them.

Neither of them had said a word, though Jensen was tempted to tell the beautiful stranger to quit it, but he was half convinced that he was imagining the little show... a punishment from his subconscious for all but drooling over someone far too young to be objectified like that. He didn’t dare say anything, because how the fuck was he supposed to explain his way out of that one if he _had_ imagined it? He finally turned his attention to watching the streets go by, but was startled out of his musings when he felt warmth covering most of his thigh. He looked down and was shocked to find it was the kid’s hand. As the heat from young skin bled through the denim of his jeans, Jensen watched as the kid slid forward in his seat and said in a slow, seductive drawl, “I’m gonna get off now.” 

Filthy images flooded Jensen’s mind of the kid pulling out his no doubt thick cock there and then and working himself over. He groaned, involuntarily before he could catch himself. “Pardon me?” he said, voice cracking in a way that was beyond embarrassing.

The kid laughed and grabbed his messenger bag, “I’m getting off the bus, it’s my stop.”

“Oh,” he replied dumbly, _of course that’s what he meant, you pervert_ , “see ya then.” 

He glanced out of the window and noted that his stop was coming up, too. Shit, were they getting off at the same place? His mind screamed at him, _of course, because you’re having the worst day of your life!_ Busying himself, he grabbed his backpack, making sure it covered his hard on, and numbly followed the kid to the front of the bus, noticing that he had one of the most perfect asses Jensen had ever seen. Finally stepping off the bus, the cool evening air hit his hot skin and the older man sighed with relief. Thank God, it was over!

He’d only taken a few steps when he noticed that shaggy brown was a few feet away, looking at him. “I’m Jared by the way,” the kid said, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, “just thought you should know that.”

Jensen was confused for what felt like the umpteenth time today. “Why’s that, now?”

Jared took a few steps closer until they were inches apart and leaned in close enough Jensen could smell him. Spicy sweet cologne and a hint of something indescribable that made his cock throb even more. “Well I figure that when you get inside, you’re gonna wanna take care of what you’re hiding behind that bag, and when you come picturing my face you should at least have a name to go with it!”

Jensen opened his mouth to protest, to say that Jared had it all wrong, but the kid was walking away with joyful chuckle . He stopped at the end of a driveway three doors away from Jensen’s own and turned around, “G’night Jensen,” he called out, winking before adding “and I hope you have a _very_ happy birthday.”

Jensen stood as if frozen to the spot and watched the kid unlock the front door and go inside. Two realisations hit him - one, the kid lived only _three doors away_ ; and two, he knew Jensen’s name already, without being told. _Ackles, you are so screwed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's kitchen was dotted with people as Jensen watched his party go on without him even participating. The still half full bottle of beer in his hand was getting warm from being there so long. With a sigh he turned to the sink and poured it down the drain, watching the bubbles it formed. He tried not to think of the soap and shampoo bubbles that had gone down his shower drain only a couple of hours ago, mixed in with the huge load of come he'd shot from jerking off to calm himself down. 

Despite the party getting louder and rowdier in the other room, Jensen couldn't help his thoughts wandering back to what happened on the bus and how fucking horny it had made him. Scolding himself for being a pervert he’d dumped his bag on the bedroom floor and headed for the shower - he had a party to get to after all. As the hot water ran over his aching body, thoughts of the kid kept swimming around his head no matter how hard he tried to push them away. The kid - Jared - could also be in the shower himself jerking off only a few doors away. Images of the teen naked, wet and soapy, stroking himself to thoughts of him made Jensen's dick throb. Jared’s clothes - _school uniform, Jesus fucking Christ_ had been close fitting enough to give a good indication of how his body looked and it sent Jensen’s body temperature soaring. When he imagined Jared fondling his balls and maybe fingering himself, the older man’s orgasm hit so hard it left him light headed. _I’m going to the special kind of Hell!_

A punch on the shoulder drew Jensen from his daydream. “Dude, are you even fucking listening to me? We didn’t throw you a party for you to stand staring off into space!” Steve teased.

“Sorry man, I’m a little tired from the trip home.” he shrugged, hoping that would be enough of an explanation for his friend but in line with the rest of his shitty day, it wasn’t.

“Nah, man,” Steve laughed, “something’s got your nuts in a knot, come on, spill.”

“It’s nothing really,” Jensen sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, tiredness, stress and guilt all getting to him, “just something on my mind is all.”

Steve’s expression softened, “Anything you need to talk about?”

“Thanks man, but I just need a good night's sleep and I’ll be fine.”

“Yo bitches, where’s my beer?” a slurred voice shouted louder than necessary.

“Fuck off, Chad!” both men said in unison. Jensen narrowly missed the arm intended to be slung around his shoulder, pushed away from the sink and headed for the living room. He felt bad for leaving Steve to deal with the guy. Chad was a dick, and Jensen was pissed that he even knew about the party. He loved his friends dearly for organising this shindig for him, but he could only take so much, he’d have to speak to Chris and found out who the fuck invited Chad. Tomorrow, he thought as he headed for the tequila bottle.

* * * * *

“I’m never drinking again,” Jensen mumbled as he followed the smell of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar waiting for his fix.

“Whatever,” Chris said, pushing a cup of black gold towards his friend, “you look like shit, Jenny boy.”

“I fucking told you not to call me that, asshole,” he all but inhaled some coffee, enjoying the burn of the bitter liquid, “and if I only look like shit I’m doing well ‘cause I feel like death.”

Chris held the pot up to Jensen cup, filling it back up to the brim. “Poor baby,” he said with no sympathy whatsoever, “drink, shower and then you can buy me breakfast to make up for me having to drag your drunk ass home last night.” The man’s tone far too happy for whatever the fuck time in the morning it was, in Jensen’s opinion.

“Nuh uh, only place I’m going in back to bed. You should’ve taken the tequila off me, you promised after last time.”

Chris’ strong hands landed hard on his shoulders and turned him around, making Jensen’s stomach roll ominously. “Oh no you don’t, you promised you’d help me move more boxes. And I’m not your keeper, you wanna get shitfaced that’s your business, son.”

Jensen groaned. The last thing he needed now was to be bending and lifting when all he wanted to do was crawl back under the sheets and sweat the alcohol out of his system. Speaking of sweat, he crinkled his nose when he realised he could smell his own, stale and tequila soaked. “OK, you’re right about the shower but you can buy your own fucking breakfast.”

* * * * *

An hour later, Jensen clutched his coffee like a lifeline while he tried not to puke from the smell of Chris’ breakfast. His stomach clenched in protest with each forkful the older man shovelled into his mouth.

“You should eat something, Jenny boy, you’re gonna need your strength.”

Jensen’s protest died in his throat as a shadow came over their table. “Morning “ _Jenny boy_ ”! Jared said with an amused expression.

Panic hit Jensen, his mind swimming with last night’s jerk off fantasy, like Jared was going to know what he’d done. His throat seemed dry suddenly, despite the three cups of coffee he’d drank since they arrived at the diner. “You!,” he croaked, wincing at his broken voice a second later, “What...what are you doing here?”

Jared nodded over to a table of teens to their left, “Saturday morning equals a mountain of pancakes and hanging with my friends, unless I get any better offer, o’ course.”

“But why here?” Jensen blinked, “I come here... I always come here.”

Jared smirked, “You mean why am I in a diner five minutes away from home when I could be dragging my ass all the way across town while my stomach rumbles? Hate to break it you, Jenny boy, but other people come here too!” he winked.

Fuck, the kid had a point! “Uh...”

Chris saved him from coming up with an even less intelligent question by asking one of his own. “Are you gonna introduce me?”

Jensen looked between Chris and Jared, stunned for a moment as to how exactly to introduce Jared. _This is Jared, the kid I can’t stop picturing naked! _certainly wouldn’t do. Neither would _This is Jared and I can’t help wondering how hot it would be to watch him come all over himself from being speared on my cock!___

__With a soft laugh Jared stuck his huge hand out towards Chris. “I’m Jared, I live just down the street from Jensen, though he doesn’t seem to have remembered who am.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you,” Chris said, shaking the proffered hand, and shooting Jensen a puzzled look._ _

__“You too. Listen I gotta go before they eat everything in sight, I’ll see you later Jensen.”_ _

__Had he missed a part of a conversation while his brain was offline? “Later?”_ _

__Jared just laughed and headed back to his own table._ _

__“The fuck was that all about?” Chris asked._ _

__“What? Nothing,” said Jensen, grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk._ _

__“You act like you’ve never seen a neighbour outside of their driveway before, man!”_ _

__“It just threw me a little...I think I’m still drunk!” he added, lamely. His eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and glanced over at Jared without his permission. Jared, who was currently – in Jensen’s opinion, doing what could only be described as fellating a rolled up pancake, his tongue sweeping out to catch the syrup and butter leaking from the end in short measures licks and swirls of his tongue while looking Jensen dead in the eye. “Can we go now?” he squeaked._ _

__Chris frowned at him but screwed his napkin up, dumped it on his plate and slipped from the booth and almost to the door before Jensen even stood up and got his balance. He threw what was probably far too much money on the table and headed for the exit but before he’d got very fat he heard running steps a hot hand touched his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He spun around, praying that hand didn’t belong to Jared, but clearly he was shit outta luck for today as because there he was. “Seriously, you OK man?”_ _

__“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jensen swallowed, trying to ignore that Jared hadn’t moved his hand and the heat was seeping into his already too warm skin and making him sweat for a different reason than alcohol._ _

__“You seem kinda... freaked out.”_ _

__Jensen ran a hand over his face and sighed. “I’m tired, too much partying. Is there something in particular you want from me, Jared?”_ _

__The kid’s eyes darkened almost instantly before he slowly and deliberately swept his gaze over Jensen’s body. He licked his lips while Jensen watched, feeling his skin tingling more by the second. After what seemed like an eternity, Jared angled his body slightly closer and lowered his voice. “Oh you have no idea of things I want, Jensen. I’d be happy to tell you,” he said, slowly trailing his fingers down Jensen’s arm, “that is if you think you could handle it, but maybe we should do that in private?”_ _

__Jensen jumped back so quickly he was momentarily convinced the remaining tequila in his system was going to make an unwanted appearance. He swallowed hard, trying to decide if he’d heard something dirty again when it wasn’t there. When he met Jared’s eyes, the kid was definitely eye fucking him once again, and just like yesterday Jensen’s downstairs brain took over. He felt blood pumping southwards and decided he had to get out of there and fast, before the whole diner saw him standing there with a hard on and was arrested for indecent behaviour._ _

__“I gotta go,” he whispered, because he didn’t trust his voice at a normal volume._ _

__Jared smirked and raised an eyebrow, head tilted towards Jensen’s crotch which was doing nothing to stop the heat pooling there. “I’d be happy to take care of that for you. I bet you taste almost as sweet as the syrup I was just sucking off my pancake. Did you like that little demonstration, by the way? It was just for you, y’know. I have a real sweet tooth, Jensen,” he drawled, finally stepping back, eyes twinkling with even more mischief, “a sweet tongue, too” he added with a wink._ _

__“Fuck!” Jensen breathed out as his cock went from semi-hard to hard-enough-to-cut-diamonds at the weight that statement carried._ _

__The kid waggled his eyebrows, “Maybe later!”, throwing back his head and letting out a bark of laughter at the noise that Jensen could only equate to a squawk and practically ran to Chris’ truck._ _


	3. Chapter 3

It had been eight months since Jared and his family moved in and Jensen had barely looked in his direction in all that time other than a polite and impersonal ‘Hey, how’s it going?’ one time they were in their respective driveways a month after their arrival. That wasn’t the first time Jared had seen Jensen, but it was the first time the man had spoken to him even if it was words projected in his general direction. The day he laid eyes on the older man was a day Jared had never forgotten. He was blown away by how attractive his mysterious neighbour was - in his fifteen years Jared had thought a guy that hot would only exist in Hollywood, not down his own street. The man simply oozed natural sex appeal. That fateful Saturday, the one that was now etched in Jared’s memory and the source of many jerk off fantasies since, was as clear now as it was back then.

* * * * *

For the first time in the week of being in their new home, it wasn’t raining. Since it was Summer it’d been warm rain, but still it was nice to have clear blue skies now. Jared was awake earlier than usual for some reason, so decided to make the most of it by going for a run before it got too hot out. He was doing warm up stretches in the driveway when a black truck pulled up on the street in front of the house three doors down, obviously picking someone up or else the driver would’ve gone up the drive. Soon enough the front door opened and some kind of Greek god came out. 

Jared lost his balance mid stretch and almost fell over ogling the man in front of him. The teen was instantly attracted to the man’s muscular frame. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, nothing out of the ordinary, but _damn_ did he wear it well. His brown, bedhead styled hair was in perfect contrast to his creamy skin, his angular jaw was covered in just the right amount of stubble for Jared’s taste, accentuating what, even from a distance, were the most beautiful and sinful lips he’d ever seen. Although Jared was too far away to see the actual colour of the man’s eyes, he could see that they were large but in proportion to his face, and no doubt as perfect as the rest of him seemed to be. The teen’s heart was beating faster just from the sight of him, he wanted to go over and introduce himself but to his dismay the Greek god was getting into the truck. Jared watched it drive away, sighing in disappointment before setting off on his run.

* * * * * 

The teen was dozing in the sun later that day when he was roused by two voices in the distance. It took him a little while to become alert and tune into the voices but he soon picked up that both were male, one’s voice deeper than the other, and they sounded like they were having some sort of disagreement. He was going to ignore them and go back to relaxing when a comment from one of them filtered through to his sun warmed brain.

“C’mon, man, I didn’t drag myself over here at virtually the crack of dawn to take you to the hardware store for the good of my own health, get that pretty ass of yours up that ladder and start your damn fixing!”

The ‘crack of dawn’ and ‘pretty ass’ parts of the sentence had Jared pretty sure that this was the Greek god from earlier. The way the sound was carrying it had to be somewhere close by, but not close enough to be next door. He quickly got up from his lounger and crept over towards the fence, following it as far away from his own house as he could to get a view along the row of houses. Sure enough, the same glorious specimen he’d seen out front was there, only he was now wearing a black wife beater and basketball shorts. Jared’s breath caught, now he could see more skin and it was even better. The cotton of the wife beater was snug over the man’s torso, more so that the t-shirt earlier, showing off strong, broad shoulders and toned pecs. It was a little looser the rest of the way down, so it was hard to tell from this distance but the teen would’ve put money on firm abs and stomach as well as strong thighs under those too baggy shorts. 

Jared felt rooted to the spot and he couldn’t drag his eyes away. He had no idea how long he’d stood there watching, becoming more and more fascinated with this beautiful man. He was too far away hear the words being spoken at normal volume, just the cadence of the man’s voice as he talked with the other guy, and only faintly heard the hammering and banging on the wood of the house as they worked. What he did hear with pinpoint precision was the pounding of his own heart as the object of his lust peeled off his sweat soaked wife beater and threw it on the ground from his position halfway up the ladder. Jared’s dick was hard before but now watching the the play of muscles under sweat shiny skin he was damn near ready to come on the spot and he’d not even laid a hand on himself. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when both men turned in his direction, heart pounding with fear at being caught gawping, now. He vaguely registered his name being called in an irritated tone, then. He turned to see his mom walking towards him and instinctively covered his crotch hoping it wasn’t an obvious motion.

“Jared, honey, I’ve shouted you five times to say lunch is ready, what’s going on?”

“Uh,” he said, dumbly, “I was watching a bird!” was the first thing that came to mind. 

Before he even had a chance to think of anything else that would sound more plausible, his mom was looking him up and down with a concerned look on her face before she reached up and pushed his sweat soaked bangs from his forehead, “Honey you’re burning up, you’ve been out in the sun too long. Look at you, you’re all flushed and breathless! Come on inside for a cold drink, then in the shower with you, you need to cool down.”

With a last look over the fence Jared saw the two men had returned to their work, he followed his mom inside, gratefully accepting the ice tea she practically shoved into his hand. He drank it down quickly but it didn’t do anything to immediately cool him down.

“Shower,” he rasped, not waiting for a response. He was out of his clothes and into the shower as fast as he could. The tepid water washed over his skin and felt good, but there was only one thing that he knew would get this itch from under his skin right now. He grabbed the shower gel, lathered up his body quickly then took hold of his aching cock and cupped his heavy balls with slippery hands. He replayed everything about the man he’d been watching over again in his head, his long fingers tight around his cock, stroking faster and faster until he was crying out, shooting come all over himself and the wall. He collapsed on the shower floor, chest heaving, knees weak and his heart full of determination. He needed to find out everything he could about his man, then set about winning him over. Jared obviously had no idea if the man was gay, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him!

* * * * *

_Present day_

He was going crazy from lust and longing, Jared was sure of it. He watched with mixed feelings as Jensen rushed out of the diner - part of him was sad that Jensen was leaving, because all the teen wants to do is spend time with him, but at the same time he feels a sense of triumph. He knows now that the months of learning about Jensen’s habits, observing him and waiting for his chance to start to win him over weren’t in vain. He’s gone out on a limb to make it clear to Jensen that he’s interested and available to him, and from the reaction he’s gotten from the man _twice_ , he also knows that he’s gotten under Jensen’s skin. He’s not quite there yet Jared can tell, but he’s seen with his own eyes how flustered Jensen had been in reaction to his ‘fuck me’ vibes. He’s seen Jensen looking back at him, and given the bulge in his jeans yesterday _and_ today, that the older man’s body at least, is into him. 

“So that’s the sexy neighbour you’ve been stalking, huh?” his friend Jack says in a teasing voice as Jared makes his way back to the table and sits down.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, “I’ve not been _stalking_ him, that makes it sound creepy!” 

The table full of people erupts into laughter and Jared feels his face heat up, knowing he’s blushing. He’s not an idiot, he knows that sneaking to the man’s mailbox just to find out his name was a little creepy, but it’s not like he’s kept a diary of the man’s every move… well OK, he may have Jensen’s comings and goings in his head, but that’s just because he has a good memory, alright?

“Can you blame him? Jesus, that guy’s _smoking_ hot, Jared!”

The teen feels a flare of jealousy towards his best friend, Katie, as he shoots her a glare. She just rolls her eyes before slinging her arm around his shoulder in a way that’s casual but her grip is firm enough that Jared knows it’s supportive, “You’ll get him, you’re like a dog with a bone!”

“You’re damn right I will!” Jared replies, the conviction clear in his own voice. 

He finishes his breakfast in near silence as his brain’s working overtime putting a plan of action together. Jensen’s not going to know what’s hit him! 

* * * * *

“What the fuck’s the matter with you, man, why are you so damn jumpy?” Chris snaps as Jensen drops the third box of the day. 

Jensen’s stomach has finally stopped rolling but his head is killing him now, even after a mouthful of aspirin, “It’s just the hangover, man, get over it!” he snaps back without turning around, just bends down to pick up all the papers he’s just spilled on the dining room floor.

“Bullshit, I know you too well for that,” he pauses and Jensen hears his friend grunt as he’s picking up more full boxes, “break anything and you’re paying for it!”

“Whatever!” Jensen grumbles even though his friend is now in another room. He rubs his temples trying to ease the throbbing there but it’s not working. Looking around there’s only six more boxes to go then they’re done - or at least Jensen is. It’s been hours since they arrived at Chris’ places and he just wants a hot meal, a shower and preferably a few beers to numb the buzzing in his head. 

He can’t stop thinking about Jared’s words, his voice, his face and his body. He wasn’t imagining anything on the bus, he knows that now, hell Jared had basically propositioned him in the diner and the worst part of it is that Jensen’s brain has been showing him flashes of what might have happened if he’d accepted. He’s been half hard all day because of it. “Fuuuuck!” he hisses into the empty room.

 

* * * * *

Jared does feel a little guilty about how strong he came on to Jensen, and now he’s worried he’s ruined any chance he might’ve had. If he could just see Jensen, he’d feel better. He knows he should wait until tomorrow, but he’s never been very patient and it’s only 10pm on a Saturday. He knows from his evening runs that double as fact finding missions that Jensen is a creature of habit and won’t be heading to bed until at least 11pm, later if he has friends around. 

“I’m going out for some air, mom, back soon!” he shouts as he’s walking out of the front door. The pull of the older man is too strong and Jared’s helpless to resist.


	4. Chapter 4

To keep up appearances Jared does a couple of stretches and one lap of their cul-de-sac until he’s certain there’s nobody around outside, then quickly slips down the side of one of the houses that leads to a little wooded area at the back of one side of the houses. He knows which trees give the most cover and he makes his way to the back of Jensen’s house. There’s a loose panel in Jensen’s fence which Jared slides up slowly and quietly, just enough so he can crawl under it on his belly and come out behind a conveniently placed conifer, hiding him from view. It’s one of his most used lookout spots, based on the fact that he’s sheltered day or night. Yeah, OK, he’s intellectually aware of how creepy that is but tries not to think about it as his eyes skim the house in front of him.

* * * * *

Freshly showered and dressed in sweats and a baggy old t-shirt Jensen shuffles from the bedroom, feeling refreshed but exhausted. He’s considered an early night but he’s too jumpy to sleep so instead he’s sat in his Barcalounger, flicking through crap on the TV, drinking a beer and eating pizza. His stomach protested at first, but with each slow swallow he feels more human.

After an hour of zoning in and out of infomercials, soap operas and gameshows he feels himself relax a little. The living room is darker now and he should probably get up and shut the blinds, maybe switch on a lamp but he just can’t bring himself to move from his comfy chair. It’s that weird half light that’s still just about day morphing into not quite twilight that’s somehow still bright. It hurts his tired eyes a little but he wants to make the most of the remaining natural light so stays put. He shifts his body slightly to get more comfortable, closes his eyes against the glare and inevitably drifts off to sleep.

* * * * *

Jared can see the tell tale flickering of the TV screen in the unlit but not yet dark room. There’s a light on in the hallway - Jensen puts it on on autopilot, Jared’s seen it many times - and the living room door is half open, allowing some of that light to spill into the room. It gives an ethereal glow to Jensen’s features, and Jared is once again blown away by how beautiful the man is. He watches as the older man’s chest rises and falls slowly and steadily, wishing he could rest his head on it just to hear the steady heartbeat and be close to him. It’s at times like this when Jared’s sure the feelings he has for Jensen are more than a crush. Yes, he’s admiring the man’s physical form - because who in their right mind, wouldn’t? - but this longing he feels to simply be in the man’s presence is something more, he feels it in his bones.

It’s not the first time he’s watched Jensen sleeping in the chair like this, and Jared’s always torn. Somehow it feels more intrusive than watching him in other situations, yet at the same time he’s found himself wondering what would happen if he got closer. Would he have the nerve to touch? The thought of that gives him pangs of guilt as well as makes him heart race with excitement. He finds himself playing out a scenario in his head, one where he does get close enough to touch.

_In his head, Jared has the guts to go to the back door and enter the house, knowing somehow that Jensen left it open for him. It means the man knows he’s being watched, likes it, and he_ wants _Jared to come closer. Fantasy Jared makes his way from the kitchen and through the house until he finds Jensen in his bedroom. He’s sat on the edge of his bed, leaning back on his arms, waiting for Jared. No words are spoken as Jared goes over the the bed, takes Jensen’s face in his hands and kisses him, passionately. Jensen moans as Jared opens the white robe the man is wearing to kiss down his chest and stomach before sinking to his knees and taking Jensen’s hard cock into his mouth, licking and sucking as the older man slides his hands into the teen’s hair and guides his movements._

A disappointed groan falls from Jared’s lips as he’s brought back to reality by a dog barking a few doors down. He adjusts himself in his shorts, once again left hard and wanting. He takes some deep breaths to calm himself, waiting until he’s gone as soft as he can then with a sigh he starts to rise from his crouching position. He’s no sooner turned his back on the house and taken a step away, he hears a long moan through the open living room window. Instantly he turns around, being hit in the face by a stray branch but he bats it away with a curse, his eyes finding Jensen once more. The man is still sleeping, but now as Jared’s eyes skim over his body, he can see Jensen’s chest is rising more quickly and there’s no mistaking the outline of his hard cock through the sweatpants. A fresh wave of lust hits the teen at the sight, his own cock immediately springing back to life. When Jensen’s hand moves towards his crotch, Jared’s mouth goes dry and his feet carry him closer to the house of their own volition.

* * * * *

Jensen is in that space between asleep and awake. He’s completely relaxed, he’s aware enough that he knows he was dreaming but not yet ready to open his eyes. Instead he’s holding onto the images as long as he can. He’s painfully hard and extremely turned on. His arm is heavy as he moves to squeeze his cock, a satisfied noise filling his ears as he’s simultaneously relieved and more aroused. He fights against wakefulness once more as he slides his hand down the waistband of his sweats and strokes. His mind is filled with the image of Jared in his bed, laid out beneath him, face and chest flushed and covered in a layer of sweat, letting out a breathy moan with each thrust of Jensen’s cock deep inside him. Jensen’s heartbeat thumps and his body heats up, there’s no way of staying in his half slumber now.

He doesn’t open his eyes, he can’t, the image behind his eyelids may go if he does. He lifts his ass up off the chair and pushes his sweats down, leaving them mid thigh and gripping his cock again. He allows the scene in his head to play out, hot hand stripping his aching cock faster as he thrusts deeper and quicker into Jared’s willing body. The teen’s moans turn desperate, Jensen’s name interspersed with ‘please’ and ‘more’ until finally he goes silent as he comes. The face Jensen imagines Jared makes and the sounds he might let out makes the man even hotter, sweating as he squeezes his nipples with his free hand. He keeps working his cock harder and faster until he cries out Jared’s name and comes hard all over himself, hot liquid landing on his stomach, chest and neck, soaking his t-shirt. He’s gasping for breath, slowing his hand on his cock, squeezing out last drops. A few heartbeats pass until he hears a sound filter into his consciousness - his name over and over in a desperate tone ... but not the one from his dream.

His eyes fly open and time seems to stand still as the sight in front of him. There outside his window, with a hand on the glass and visibly shaking, is Jared. The kid’s eyes momentarily go wide in shock as he, too, registers the situation. Jensen scrambles to cover himself even though he knows it’s too late, Jared’s seen what he was doing and Jensen’s pretty certain the teen was jerking off watching him, too. His shaking legs carry him as quickly as possible towards to window, but he’s too late, Jared’s running across the garden. Anger now overtakes shock and with each step Jensen takes it burns hotter. By the time he gets the back door unlocked and is through it, Jared’s silhouette disappears into the trees at the bottom of his garden.

He follows for a few steps before he stands on a hard stone, pain burning through his foot. He lifts it to inspect the damage, it’s just red, there’s no real harm done. His first instinct is to run down the street to Jared’s house, but realistically what’s he going to do? He’s barefoot, covered in fast congealing come and has no idea what he’d say or do when he got there.

“Shiiiiiit!” he shouts out to the darkening sky.

 * * * * *

Jared runs like he’s never run in his life. After scrambling back under Jensen’s fence and through the woods, he turns to go home before he realises that’s the first place Jensen will look. Instead he runs to the end of their street and towards the park. It’s dumb but he can’t think of anywhere else he can go where he won’t be seen. It’s roughly a mile away and he doesn’t slow until he sees the gates, which are surprisingly still open. He and his friends know how to get in there at night anyway, there’s a split in the fence around the back, which is how he’ll get out whenever he leaves but right now he the last thing he wants to do is leave. Some kids he recognises from school are on the swings, drinking, smoking and laughing so he crawls into the Wendy house across the other side of the play area, out of sight.

His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, both from running and from nerves. He stuffs his hands into his sweaty, floppy hair and tugs, “What the hell we you thinking?” he says out loud, forgetting for a moment that there were other people around, although unlikely to hear him. He feels sick with shame and the worry of what will happen now. Jensen has always seemed like a pretty chill guy but as Jared replays things over and again in his mind he sees the man’s shocked, then angry face. Every possible scenario he can think of about what might happen now run on a constant loop in his head, and against his will hot tears spill down his cheeks. He pulls his knees up to his chest, rests his elbows on his knees and doesn’t even try to hold back the sobs.

Some time later he jerks awake, hearing drunken shouts and laughter from outside. He doesn’t remember falling asleep but finds himself curled up in a ball in the corner of the house. He registers that he’s _cold_ , a combination of adrenaline crash, the temperature outside and the fact that he’s only wearing tank top and shorts, shorts that also have dried come in them. Hearing his name fall from Jensen’s lips and watching him come all over himself was just too much, he lost it right where he stood with hardly a hand on himself. He winces at the mess now, though. He looks at his watch but it’s too dark to see it. He slowly sits up and stretches as much as the small house will allow before crawling back out. The crowd on the other side pay him no mind as he slowly makes his way back home. _Time to face the music._

It takes a long time for Jared to walk home, despite trying to walk faster to keep warm, he’s just too damn tired. He desperately hopes his mom’s in bed - he knows he’s in trouble, regardless, but if he could just have a few hours of sleep he might be able to negotiate a lesser punishment. Maybe. Until his dad gets back from his conference, at least. Eventually he turns into his street and as gets closer to home he can see a police car parked outside his house, a small crowd in his driveway including his mom and Jensen.

“ _Fuck_!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains brief Jensen/OMC.

Jared’s chest tightens and the bile that’s sat heavy in his stomach is threatening to jump out of him and all over the pavement. He expected to be grounded, to have his allowance taken away, probably his phone and Xbox, extra chores from here to eternity, but not the police. Each step he takes towards the small crowd makes him sweat more, _of course_ there would be police involved, he’s been both stalker and peeping Tom, why wouldn’t Jensen report him?

“Jared, oh thank God!” his mom yell and starts running towards him. Wait, what? She sounds _scared_ or something. He opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off by the octopus that’s his mom hugging him, running her hands over his face, arms and chest as if inspecting him for damage. Jared can feel his jaw hanging open, more so when his mom’s expression turns from relieved to angry, “WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?” she yells, not giving him a chance to reply, “I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, YOU COULD’VE BEEN DEAD IN A DITCH FOR ALL I KNEW, WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_? WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL?”

Each phrase out of her mouth is accompanied by a slap to his chest or push on his shoulder, “Ow, mom, what’s going on?” he’s so confused, he was obviously expecting to be angry and disappointed in her pervert of a son, but this doesn’t add up, “what do you mean, why didn’t I call? I was out for a run…” he left it there, not really knowing what the fuck was going.

 If he thought his mom looked angry before, she was furious now. Her face was beetroot as she came even closer, and damn she was intimidating despite him being taller than her, “FIVE HOURS, JARED, _FIVE HOURS_!”

“But, what?” he frowns and looks down at his watch that he can now see in the street lights and the numerous lights on in the neighbours’ houses, obviously woken by the commotion, “it’s 3AM?”, no wonder his mom is furious, “mom I’m sorry, I didn’t realise!” She’s sobbing now and his stomach twists even more.

A police officer steps up beside her, “Mrs Padalecki, why don’t we go inside and get to the bottom of this?” putting an arm loosely around her and guiding her towards the house. He looks back at Jared, “You’ve got some explaining to do, young man.”

The teen is frozen to the spot. How the hell is he supposed to explain this? He distantly hears someone approach him and he’s both startled and scared when he turns to see it’s Jensen. His face is pinched but the anger from earlier isn’t as obvious. “Jensen,” he croaks around the lump in his throat, “I’m so sorry, please, I’ll take any punishment, I know what I did was wrong but I can’t…” he pauses to catch his breath a little, “I can’t go to juvie!”

Jensen looks confused, “What? You think this was _me_?”, he shakes his head in disbelief then looks at the house rather than Jared, “As far as your mom knew you’d gone out for a run, when it got to around midnight and you weren’t back she started knocking on doors asking if people had seen you. When none of us had, she called the cops. They take missing minors very seriously, man. You scared the shit outta her!”

“So you didn’t tell them about…” he gestures between them, “what I did?”  Clearly it was the wrong thing to say because there it was, the angry look was back.

“Jesus, Jared”, he lowered his voice a little as he spotted the other cop looking in their direction, “I thought the woman had enough to worry about, what do you take me for?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Jared stammered, “I’m so, so sorry, Jensen. You have no idea, I feel so bad…” the look on Jensen’s face stopped him from saying anything else.

“Don’t think for one minute this is over,” the older man said, “you and I are going to have a discussion another day,” he put his hands on his hips, tips his head back and sighs, “now get in there and clean up that mess.” He turns into his own drive and doesn’t look back.

* * * * *

It was almost three weeks before Jared caught a glimpse of Jensen again. The teen had barely slept, he was even off his food and his parents were asking questions. Mumbling “school” and shrugging would only hold them off for so long, soon they’d start demanding answers he didn’t want to give. He felt terrible for lying to them and to the police - they’d all bought the story that he lost track of time and agreed to always take his phone out on his runs, which he was of course banned from for the foreseeable future - but mostly he felt guilty about his behaviour and was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and the police show up for a different reason. He’d not dared to try and talk to Jensen, and the not knowing what was going to happen was eating him up inside, so when he spotted Jensen’s car turning into his drive Jared couldn’t stop himself, he dropped the garbage bag he was taking out and rushed over.

 “I don’t want to talk to you, Jared.” Jensen said in a clipped tone as he got out of the car and walked up to his front door, Jared following behind.

 “Jensen, please,” Jared could hear the pleading tone in his voice already but he didn’t care, “I know what I did was wrong, _I know that_ , but if we could have that discussion, if you could just let me explain…”

The older man whipped round so fast Jared had to take a step back, “What’s to explain? I think it’s pretty fucking obvious what you were doing out there, Jared. Do you have any idea how violated I feel?” he stabbed at the lock with his key and missed in his anger, “You need to keep the hell away from me, understand?”

“I can’t do that,” Jared blurted without thinking, knowing as soon as the words left his mouth he was only getting himself into more trouble, “Jensen, please, let’s talk about this!”

Jensen’s key finally slipped into the lock and he looked back at Jared, “You _can_ and you _will_ stay away, Jared,” he turned the key and pushed open the door, “if you don’t then you leave me no choice but to tell your parents.”

  
Jared watched Jensen enter his house and slam the door shut, making the teen jump in spite of himself. He felt a combination of anger, relief that Jensen didn’t seem to be planning on telling his secret, and something else he couldn’t name that was making his stomach churn. He took a few deep breaths and fought against the tears that wanted to spill down his cheeks before turning away from Jensen’s house and slowly walked back to his own.

 * * * * *

 Jensen was fuming. He was angry with Jared, obviously, but also with himself. What he’d said to the kid was right, he felt violated, not only because of what Jared had seen, but on investigating the path he took to run away Jensen had discovered the loose panel in his fence. It moved easily as if it had been moved on a frequent basis - how long had Jared been watching him? The thought made Jensen’s skin crawl, it was totally creepy … and yet it also made his skin tingle in a different way as well.

He knew it was wrong that he somehow also found it a little hot, and that’s what made him angry at himself. He wasn’t an exhibitionist, yeah sure he was confident in his body and got a thrill from seeing a lover watch him jerking off for them, but it wasn’t the same thing as being watched without knowing, yet more than once in the last few weeks he’d caught himself imagining that Jared was still watching and found himself putting on more of a show with his jerk off sessions.. With his eyes closed he ran his hands over his body, stroked his cock a little slower than usual imagining it would be driving Jared crazy. He shook his head as this thought made its way into his head again, pushing it away, “I’m getting so drunk tonight.” he muttered to himself as he headed for the shower.

 * * * * *

 “You need to get laid, Jenny boy,” was Chris’ sage advice after Jensen snapped at him for about the fifth time that night, “and soon!”

 “Fuck off!” was Jensen’s grumpy reply, though he secretly agreed. He poured another three shots of Tequila from the bottle on the table and drank them in quick succession before making his way to the club’s dance floor and towards the tall brunet who’d been giving him the eye all night.

Some time later after much gyrating on the dance floor with barely an inch between their bodies, and much more tequila, Jensen was being slammed into the wall, Tall Guy pressed up against him, kissing him hot and fast before dropping to his knees. A wave of dizziness hit Jensen as he tried to steady himself. He rested his head against the wall and his hands slid into the guy’s hair, pulling when he used his tongue in the right way. It wasn’t long before Jensen’s mind wandered and instead of the guy roughly the same age as him on his knees and going to town on his cock, it was Jared. It sobered Jensen a little, immediately before whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is moaned around his cock and sucked harder. Jensen’s head was spinning from the alcohol and lust and it wasn’t long before the teen’s face was back again. His orgasm slammed into him, taking him by surprise as well as the guy on his knees, who was soon coughing, spluttering and spitting onto the floor. Jensen watched in a daze as the guy got up and left, mumbling, “Not cool, man!” before sinking to the ground and throwing up next to the puddle of his own come on the floor.

* * * * *

“Part of the ‘keeping the kid in line’ plan apparently now includes slave labour,” Jared mumbled as he tied an apron around his waist. He’d been ‘volunteered’ to help out in his aunt’s small coffee shop over Spring break, and here he was at barely 7AM after a shitty nights sleep, grinding coffee for the early morning rush, “I mean, which sane person is up and about at this time on a Sunday morning?” he asked the room at large.

“Game face on, Jared,” his aunt Laura shouts from across the shop in a tone far too perky for his liking, “the hangover gang don’t give a shit but nobody else wants a grouchy barista!”

“The hangover gang?” he asked.

“Yep, the ones that come in here first thing on Sundays are either still a little drunk, or haven’t even been home yet. They sit in, always buy more than one drink and something sweet to boost their blood sugar and soak up the alcohol before heading home, to either puke or crash out I should imagine. My profits are always up on Sundays.”

“Delightful thought!” Jared replies, pulling a face. _Fuck my life_!

After several minor scalds from the steamed milk, Jared’s mastered lattes and cappuccinos but still not quite got the flat white. He’s hot, sweaty and ready for home and it’s only just gone 10AM. He’s collecting empty mugs from a table of three women who by the looks of them are less hangover gang and more walk of shame gang, still in their clubbing clothes and make up, when he sees a familiar figure approaching the counter and prop himself up on it. Jared glances at Laura who’s looking Jensen up and down as if assessing whether he’s going to puke or fall over. Jared sighs and heads over there.

“Why don’t you sit down, Jensen, I’ll bring something over to you?”

Jensen’s eyes take a little while to focus then he frowns, “Jared? What the fuck are you doing here?” he’s swaying a little on the spot.

“Penance,” Jared says, waving his hand over to a table in the corner, “still doing better than you by the looks of it.” Jensen glares at him but doesn’t say anything, just slowly turns in the direction Jared indicated to and flops heavily into one of the chairs. He dips his head forward and starts rubbing at his temples. Jared puts a strong black coffee, a glass of water, a cinnamon roll and a croissant onto the tray and takes it to Jensen’s table. He puts everything down in front of Jensen then pushes the water towards him, “Here, l’m guessing you’re in need of this, you smell like a Tequila factory.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen says, wincing at how loud his own voice must sound to him, if not Jared. He takes the glass and does as he’s told, though, taking small sips as he looks between the coffee and pastries. After a while he seems to find the words he was looking for, “how did you know what I was going to order?”

Jared starts playing with the hem of his apron, his face red with shame and embarrassment, “Um..”

“Oh, right,” he snorts, “of course.”

* * * * *

Jensen’s head is throbbing, as much as he hates to admit it, he’s in desperate need of the water Jared brought. He drinks it in between the three cups of coffee brought to him, not looking up until the teen has walked away again. Part of him is punishing Jared by ignoring him but at the same time he can’t help but sneak glances. He remembers picturing Jared’s face last night while he was getting blown. Even though he’s dead tired and still has enough alcohol in his system to floor a horse, he can’t help the way his body reacts to the memory and to watching the fitted t-shirt pull tight across Jared’s chest and biceps as he works. He throws money on the table and waits until Jared’s back is turned before slipping out of the shop with his jacket covering his crotch. Damn that kid!


	6. Chapter 6

Jared was miserable beyond words. It's the start of the Summer break - over two months free from school, a time he's always looked forward to, but not this year. For weeks now the only thing distracting him from the Jensen situation was school and now he doesn't even have that. He's spent at least three hours flicking through the TV channels, Netflix and even some porn but nothing is holding his interest. Time and time again his thoughts turn to Jensen, just a few doors away but it may as well be a hundred miles.  
  
“Jared, honey, are you coming out of your room at all today?” his mom asks through the door, “Dad and I leave in a few hours, we need to go over a few things.”  
  
Jared sighs and turns off the TV. With great effort he heads downstairs where he's sure they're going to have the same conversation as the last five times. Half an hour later he sums it all up again, “Mom, dad, we've been over this. You're only away for the weekend. I know where the emergency money is, I'll make sure I lock all the doors before I go to bed, I won't have wild parties and I won't burn the house down!”  
  
“We're just making sure you're OK being left on your own for the first time, son,” Jared’s dad says with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The teen gives his parents the most genuine smile he can muster, “I'll be fine, go and enjoy your anniversary weekend.”  
 

 

*****

Jensen’s Friday is dragging. He's been crazy busy at work and the stress of the situation with Jared has gotten to him. He's still super pissed off at Jared and he's annoyed with himself for still letting the kid get under his skin after all this time. He has every right to be upset about Jared watching him yet it's not just that, any more.  
  
His dreams are filled with long limbs, shaggy brown hair and dimples. Sometimes it's just being with Jared in everyday situations, other times it's purely sexual. Those dreams have the confident, flirty Jared he met on the bus and in the diner, and always have Jensen waking up granite hard, sweating and frustrated. On rare occasions he's forgotten himself, pushed down his boxers and brought himself off quick and hard, only to have his afterglow ruined when guilt kicks in for lusting over a teenager of unconfirmed age.  
  
By the time 5PM rolls around, he's made a decision - he can't go on like this, he needs to have that long overdue conversation with Jared so he can move on.

 

*****

There's nothing in the fridge that immediately takes Jared fancy, even though it's full of food. He's not hungry per se, mostly just looking to break the monotony of his day. Eventually he makes a quick sandwich, deciding that he'll use it as fuel for a run and order pizza, later. It's just gone 5PM so if he does a few laps of the park he'll avoid the rush hour traffic, then like he promised his mom he won't have gone too far from home. Stupid rule in his opinion, but he's not rocking the boat these days.

*****

The traffic is backed up, Jensen has barely gone a hundred yards in half an hour. He knows there's a turn off just up ahead so when he _eventually_ gets to it, he takes that route. It's longer than his regular way, passing the local park, but with this traffic will still get him home by 6PM.  
  
There are a few cars but it's much clearer on the road. He takes the next right and spots Jared running towards the park gates. What he should do is go home, chill out after his shitty day and talk to Jared tomorrow, instead he finds himself struck with a sense of urgency and beeps his horn three times in a row, startling practically all of the passers by including Jared. He watches in horror as if in slow motion, Jared loses his not only his stride but his balance, twisting his ankle and landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
His stomach drops, “Shit!”, he pulls the car over in a safe spot and rushed over to Jared who's wincing and holding his ankle, “Man, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. Does it hurt much?”  
  
Jared looks up, obviously surprised to see him, “That was you? What the hell were you doing?”  
  
“Uh,” he feels himself start to blush, God damn it, “I wanted to get your attention.”  
  
The teen blinks at him, “Well there's better ways to go about it!”, he hisses as he moves his foot.  
  
“How bad is it, can you walk?” Jensen asks, wincing himself at how rapidly the ankle is swelling, “Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”  
  
Jared holds his hand out for Jensen to help him up, which he takes without hesitation. Jared pushes off the ground while Jensen pulls. It takes a little work but they get the teen upright. He takes a couple of tentative steps and hisses, but manages to put weight on it, at least, “No hospital, can you drive me home, though?”  
  
“Of course, I guess it's the least I can do,” Jensen says, quietly, “come on.”

  
*****

  
Jared doesn't know what to say on the ride home. He feels nervous, this is the closest he's been to Jensen since what he refers to in his head as ‘ _The Incident_ ’. He still feels the heat around his waist and forearm from where Jensen held on to him to help guide him to the car, even though I'm reality it's long gone. He so desperately wants to talk to Jensen and try and explain his actions but they're only five minutes from home and it will take a lot more than that. Jensen turns into their road and Jared knows his opportunity is lost.  
  
“Will you be OK? I really am sorry,” the man says, looking adorably sheepish in Jared’s humble opinion, “I should come and talk to your mom.”  
  
“My parents are away for the weekend, just left a couple of hours ago.”  
  
At that, Jensen pulls into the Padalecki drive and shuts off the engine, “Uh, so you're all alone...is this a regular thing?”  
  
“Nah, first time. It's fine, I can look after myself,” he shrugs. Jensen is looking at him as if trying to find the right words to say and the tension is killing Jared so he reaches for the door handle, “thanks for bringing me home.”  
  
“I'll see you inside and check your ankle over, it's the least I can do.”  
  
“Uh, you don't have to do that, Jensen, it was an accident, it's no big deal.” _Why are you trying to get away, you moron?_ his brain screams at him. He gets out of the car and hobbles towards the front door, making sure to put as little weight on his right side as possible, his ankle is really starting to hurt, now.  
  
“I just want to check it's not serious,” his tone leaves no room for argument so Jared goes with it.

 *****

Jensen let himself be lead into the Padalecki kitchen, his sense of human decency at war with the part of his brain screaming, _What the fuck are you doing alone here with him?_  
  
As soon as Jared opens the freezer Jensen woke up from his semi daze, “Sit down and take your shoe and sock off, I'll get the ice. Where's the first aid kit?”  
  
The teen sits at the breakfast bar and tries sliding his sneaker off without undoing the laces but his foot’s too swollen. He winces again before answering Jensen, “Top right cupboard, there's also some arnica ointment mom insists is magic in a tube, that's in the downstairs bathroom, I can get it.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, I'll get it. Here,” he hands the teen a bagful of ice wrapped in a dish towel, “bathroom?”  
  
Jared takes the ice and holds it to his ankle, “just on the left there, under the stairs.”  
  
Jensen finds the ointment he's looking for eventually and heads back to the kitchen. He hesitates in the doorway, caught off guard by the right of Jared’s long, tanned leg stretched out over the barstools. His eyes travel up and down, watching the play of firm thigh muscles flexing as the teen slowly moves his ankle, testing its flexibility. Jared’s grunt of pain brings him back to Earth, “Let’s take a proper look and get it strapped up.”

 *****

Jensen’s hands are firm and efficient as they rub the ointment over Jared’s foot and ankle, but it's still torture for the teen. The object of his obsession for the better part of a year is not only here alone with him, but he's _touching_ him. The smooth motions aren't quite caressing, but it still makes him start to chub up in his running shorts. His breath speeds up when Jensen is essentially just holding his foot, looking at him. He doesn't want to break the spell, but he has to move so he can discreetly cover his arousal. It jerks Jensen into action, grabbing the crepe bandage and firmly strapping the injury from toe to mid calf.  
  
“Keep weight off it as much as you can,” Jensen says, his throat sounds raw. He must notice, too because he clears his throat before speaking again, “if it gets worse you're going to the ER, no arguments.”  
  
Jared is about to protest, but Jensen is already halfway to the front door so the words die in the teen’s mouth.

*****

Jensen’s pacing his kitchen an hour later, his glance flicking between the beer bottle in his hand and the pizzas on the counter. He’s too tired to cook and as he was ordering decided to order extra and take it to Jared since he probably wouldn’t be up to preparing anything for himself since he had to stay off his feet. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he feels … well he’s not sure, exactly. He sighs as he makes his mind up, finishes the beer and picks up the pizza boxes.  
  
The walk three doors down seems to take forever, his heart pounding in his chest as he knocks on the door. He waits a little while then knocks again, allowing what he feels is enough time for Jared to get to the door, even with his injury. When there’s still no reply he walks around to the window, peering in and seeing no sign of life begins to get a little concerned. He goes back to the front door, crouches down and looks through the letterbox. He can see the kitchen, the breakfast bar where Jared was sat earlier is empty. He angles his head trying to get a different point of view and sees a crack of light coming from under the downstairs bathroom door. He breathes a sigh of relief, Jared won’t have heard his knocking because he was in the the bathroom **.  
**  
“Jared?” he shouts through the letterbox, “Jared, it’s Jensen, I just came by to check on you. I brought pizza!”  
  
There’s a delay, but then a faint response, “J-J-Jensen? Can you help me?” his voice sounds shaky and a little distant, “I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”  
  
“Shit,” Jensen curses, turning the front door handle which as it turns out opens right up, “just a sec,” he puts the pizza boxes on the breakfast bar then heads to the bathroom door. He tries the door which is locked, “Jared the door’s locked, can you get to it to open it?”  
  
“No,” Jared sniffles, “but it’s a safety lock, been on there since I was kid, you can open it from that side, see that slot?”  
  
Jensen sees it, “Yeah, he shouts, fishing a coin out of his pocket, sliding it into the slot and twisting. He hears the lock free and twists the door knob, “OK I got it, I’m coming in.”  
  
“Wait!, Jared yelps, “I’m …”  
  
Jensen wasn’t expecting the sight before him as he pushes open the door, not that he’d really thought that far ahead, but here it was. Jared’s on the shower floor, his good leg stretched out in front of him, the other pulled towards his body, clutching it in pain..  
  
“You’re naked,” he mutters, dumbly, “ _shit, Jared, you’re naked_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little 'bitty' but it's got me more in the direction I want the story to be going, nothing's perfect, right?!


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen stood in the doorway, shell shocked to say the least. He’s not sure how long he’s been standing there by time Jared’s voice and the sound of the water hitting tile and bath filters into his consciousness.  
  
“Most people ... _in the shower_!” the teen mumbles.  
  
“Uh, towels?” Jensen asks, finally releasing his death grip on the doorknob and feeling a painful tingling from where his circulation was being cut off. He looks around the bathroom and spots a towel slung over the sink next to the bath and makes a beeline for it, holding it out towards Jared. The teen lifts his arm and makes a slow and clumsy grab for it, missing twice before being successful in clutching it in his giant hand.  
  
“Under...sink... broke it all.”  
  
“OK,” Jensen takes a step closer to the bath, stretching over the shower curtain and rod that are on the floor where Jared must have made a grab for it to try and steady himself and failed, “cover yourself up and let’s get you out of there.”  
  
“M’sorry,” Jared says as he looks up from his place in the bath, “didn’t want...see me like this… idiom!”  
  
“The word you’re looking for is ‘ _idiot_ ’”, Jensen snaps, irrationally irritated, he reaches to shut the shower off and jums as the icy water hits his arm, “shit that’s cold! Why is this so cold, Jared?”  
  
The teen is looking up at him, wet hair stuck down to his head and big eyes brimming with tears, “‘s what I _shed_ , asshole.”  
  
Jensen manages to shut off the water, avoiding the spray as much as possible. As soon as the room is silent he registers Jared’s mumbling and his words are slurred. He kneels on the floor and the wet, ruined curtain and couple of inches of water caught in it and reaches out to hold Jared’s face. His skin is almost as cold as the water and now he’s closer he can see that the teen’s eyes are glazed, his pupils small and his teeth are chattering, “Fuck, Jared, how long have you been in here? Did you take something?”  
  
The teen licks his lips and slowly nods his head, “Too hot...Mom’s Percocet, really hurts.”  
  
“Fucking hell, Jared! Come on, we need to get you dry and warmed up, just a sec,” he rushes to the cupboard under the sink and pulls out three more big towels. He puts two on the edge of the sink and one on the closed lid of the toilet. He bends down and plucks the one from Jared’s hand, very careful to avoid looking at where it’s destined for, and drops it in the teen’s lap meaning he’s _finally_ covered up, “you’ve gotta help me, man, we need to stand you up, OK?”  
  
Jared nods again, then frowns at the towel in his lap, “Oh, sorry. M’ naked.”  
  
He hesitates, the manners instilled in him by his momma screaming he should reassure Jared that it’s fine, not his fault, only it kind of _is_ so he goes for practicalities instead, “Let’s get you sat on the edge of the tub, first,” he pulls gently on Jared’s shoulder to indicate he should turn around, which he does, slowly. Once the teen has his back to him, the older man leans forward, “I’m gonna lift under your arms, you push up with your good leg, rightt? Jared mutters something unintelligible but is nodding at the same time so Jensen takes it as agreement. Jared shuffles his backside closer to the edge of the bath and pulls his good leg into his body, foot flat to give him leverage, then Jensen hooks his forearms under Jared’s armpit, “Go on three...”

 *****

Jared can hear the whistling of the kettle, it hurts his head which feels like something is kicking it from the inside. His mouth is like sandpaper and he feels groggy as hell. He slowly opens his eyes and when they focus he sees that he’s lying on the couch with a blanket and towels draped over him. His sore foot is propped on a rolled up towel on the arm of the couch. He pushes himself up on an elbow, shifts his butt and tries to roll over but there’s something digging into his hip. He lifts the blanket to see he’s shirtless and has a towel tied around his lower half, the knot sitting at his hip, and now it makes sense.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake!” Jensen comes into view over the back of the sofa, holding a steaming mug, “here,” he holds the mug out, “drink this.”  
  
“Jensen, what are you doing here?” the teen asks, completely confused. He frowns when Jensen stares at him.  
  
“You don’t remember falling in the shower? I didn’t think you’d hit your head but maybe we should get you to the ER and checked out, just to be safe. They really should look at your ankle as well.”  
  
Jared throws the blanket and towel covering him fully off - he’s boiling alive under there - and manages to sit up, moving his bad leg as slowly as he can but still winces when a sharp pain shoots through his ankle, “Fuck, ow,” he reaches down to rub at it, “I don’t want to go to the ER, I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on!”  
  
Jensen sighs as he perches himself on the coffee table in front of Jared, putting the mug of tea down and turning towards the confused teen. He has a pinched look on his face, as if he’s going to argue about the hospital but instead starts telling him about coming over with pizza, getting him out of the cold shower and into the warmth of the living room, the painkillers and now the sweet tea. The more words come from Jensen’s mouth, the more embarrassed Jared is. The memories are coming back as it’s explained to him.  
  
“I remember taking the pills, now. They made me hot, like _really_ hot, I wanted to cool down so took a shower. I felt a little dizzy and then...” he waves his hand gesturing to himself and the room at large, “this,” the pieces slowly slot into place. He looks at his entire surroundings, but mostly at Jensen. His grey t-shirt is wet in patches across his chest, his jeans, too, mostly on the knees and thighs. The teen looks down at the towel around his waist, wondering for a minute what was wrong before he figures out it was - the knot was tied on the wrong side, almost as if someone else had tied it. His stomach drops and he feels sick, “Oh shit,” his eyes meeting Jensen’s and he can see the uncomfortable look on the man’s face, “you … you’ve seen me naked!”  
  
Jensen fidgets a little and he frowns, looking behind Jared, not at him, and shrugs. He lets out a deep sigh before pushing up off the coffee table, “If you’re not going to do the sensible thing and go to the ER, drink the tea, eat something and keep your foot elevated. _And no more painkillers unless it’s Ibuprofen!_ ”  
  
Jared’s still processing, and growing more mortified by the second. He pulls the blanket back around him, suddenly cold again, and watches as Jensen walks away. He’s almost at the front door when he turns around and looks the teen dead in the eye, “Sucks having someone seeing you at your most vulnerable and having no control over the situation, doesn’t it?” 

*****

As soon as he walks through his front door, Jensen feels himself shaking. He throws his keys on the counter with such force they skid off onto the floor and almost slide under the fridge, “ _God damn it!_ , he spits as he bends to pick them up and dropping them on the side.  
  
His head hurts like a bitch, his temples throbbing like a marching band. He presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and sighs before grabbing some Aspirin and a glass of water to wash them down, “Fuck my life!”  
  
Up in his bedroom he peels off his wet clothes and gets into a hot shower, letting the water run over his neck, shoulders and back for a long time, easing the already aching muscles from lifting Jared’s weight, despite the kid trying to help. As he lathers himself with shower gel, the man can’t help thinking about what happened. He had Jared’s wet, naked, muscular body in his arms not an hour ago and it was killing him. The feelings of guilt and shame hit him as soon as his hand slipped around his cock, the look and feel of Jared flooding his mind and playing over again and again.  
  
_Once he’d managed to get the teen onto the edge of the bath, he steadied him with his chest against Jared’s back while his arms were still around Jared, encouraging him to stand. It was useless - although Jared was awake he was away with the fairies and no help. He looked like a rag doll as Jensen jostled and moved him around to get him into the right positions. As soon as Jared was upright the towel fell from his lap. Initially Jensen was thankful the teen was facing away from him, but his thanks were premature because he now had Jared’s wet and naked weight pressed up against his front, ass almost nestled into the older man’s denim covered crotch._  
  
Jensen had to choice but to balance Jared on one leg for long enough for him to physically lift him from the bath. He opted for bridal style so the teen’s leg was supported as much as possible, sat him on the toilet seat and quickly covered him in the towel, tying it at the waist as best he could before picking him back up and carrying him to the couch. He didn’t mean to near enough throw Jared down, but he’s fucking heavy with all that toned, gorgeous muscle. Lifting Jared’s bad leg and resting it on the arm of the couch was torture, as he bent the never ending limb the towel moved and opened, revealing that even soft, Jared’s dick was impressive for his age. Holding on to his foot again took Jensen back to earlier when he rubbed the ointment on Jared’s injury. He’d found himself engrossed in touching Jared’s skin, the way it heated up under his touch, inviting thoughts of trailing his hands all the way up the teen’s legs and body.  
  
Blinking, Jensen came back to the present. His stomach rolled with the thought that he’d once again been thinking of Jared in a purely sexual manner, and when he was barely awake, to boot. His own words echo in his head, _Sucks having someone seeing you at your most vulnerable and having no control over the situation, doesn’t it?_  
  
He goes to bed feeling like a complete hypocrite and wondering if under the circumstances, he’s just as guilty as Jared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this was meant to be PWP but I hope you're enjoying the plot, anyway. This chapter gives us a little bit of everything, a large dollop of angst, "the talk" and just a pinch of sexual tension. Enjoy!

On any other Saturday morning Jared would be up and out for his run by 7AM, but today he’s in bed, hugging a pillow which is damp with tears. The pain in his ankle a dull ache, now, after he gave in and did as Jensen told him and took Ibuprofen after hours of enough pain to keep him awake. Not that his ankle was the only reason he’d tossed and turned half the night. He’d barely slept and when, exhausted, he finally did drift off his dreams woke him in more cold shivers.  
  
After Jensen had left, his words hit Jared like a punch to the gut. He was shivering, even with the blanket around him, the shock of everything hitting all at once. Despite the fact the teen had been in the shower, he felt dirty and embarrassed. It’s not only that Jensen had seen him naked, but also not in control of his faculties because of the meds. His chest felt tight, his breathing laboured as his skin crawled at the thought of what may have happened this evening if Jensen hadn’t been such a good guy - a fact that Jared was only sure about because of his spying on the man, and didn’t that add another level of shame to the situation?  
  
No matter how tight he pulled the blanket around him Jared couldn’t get warm. He gulped down the tea Jensen had left which was still hot but not enough to burn his mouth as he drank, yet it did little to heat him up. With a sigh he pushed up from the sofa and carefully made his way upstairs to his room where he pulled on boxers, t-shirt, thick socks, sweatpants and a hoodie. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the damp towel on the floor, the one Jensen had tied around him. Up close and personal, close enough to touch, smell and taste and yet he didn’t get to do any of those things, and worse, he didn’t even recall any of it. Everything after feeling dizzy was a blank. Not long after, the tears came and they kept on coming until eventually he curled up on the bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Looking at the clock as he hobbled to the bathroom, Jared noted that it was almost 9AM, he’d been lost in his thoughts for longer than he’d realised, but he knew what he had to do, now.

 * * * * *

Jensen shuffles across the kitchen to pour his third coffee of the morning. The caffeine isn’t doing anything to make him feel more awake after the shitty nights sleep he’s had, but between the coffee and aspirin his headache is easing a little, so he’s taking the win. In the back of his head his mom’s voice is telling him he should cut down, so much caffeine isn’t good for him. She was right, not that he was going to admit it, but his only vices are caffeine and alcohol and in the great scheme of things he doesn’t think it’s that big of a deal.  
  
His eyes wander over to the breakfast bar where one of the pizzas he bought last night lies untouched. His stomach clenches between hunger - he never did get to eat any - and stress and guilt over what happened last night. He’s lost in thought, images of Jared flashing in his head, when there’s a knock at the door. He looks at the clock and frowns, he’s not expecting anyone and especially not at this time on a weekend. His preference is to sleep until _at least_ 10AM, a fact his friends know full well. Another knock, this one more urgent and he’s ready to curse his visitor out, he opens his mouth to do so but is stopped in his tracks when he fully opens the doors and sees Jared standing there.  
  
“Uh, hi,” the teen says, a nervous smile on his tired face, “I was wondering if we could talk?”  
  
“Jared, it’s not really a good time,” he says, lamely. He watches as Jared’s shoulders sag momentarily before taking a deep breath. Jensen anticipates the argument, he redirects, “why aren’t you resting your ankle?”  
  
It works momentarily, Jared hesitates before frowning,“Please Jensen, I need to talk to you, I need to explain,” he stops to look and see if anyone’s around “I did a very stupid thing and I owe you a proper apology.”  
  
Jensen sighs, he knows they need to have this conversation but he really doesn’t know if he’s got the energy, right now. He swallows, searching Jared’s distressed face and his own mind for a viable reason to put this off and fails, “OK,” he steps back, feeling defeated, “come in,” the relieved look and beaming smile that Jared gives as he struggles up the front step makes his stomach flip flop, “ _Fuck_ ,” he says under his breath.  
  
Jared stands in the hallway, casting nervous glances towards the living room. It takes Jensen a minute to catch on, that’s where he was when Jared was watching him from outside, “Kitchen,” he barks, allowing a little of his anger into his tone, waving his hand in the direction he just came from, “we’ll talk in the kitchen.”  
  
The teen makes his way over to the breakfast bar and gestures to a chair, “Is it OK if I sit?”, he looks down at his foot, stuffed into an unlaced sneaker, “someone told me I had to keep weight off this.”  
  
Jensen is silent for a moment, his own eyes looking from Jared’s face to his foot, before realising the teen is waiting for a reply, “Oh, yeah, sure, please,” he steps forward to pull out one of the chairs and instead of the cool metal he feels hot skin. He looks down and sees his hand is on top of Jared’s, they’d both had the same idea. He pulls away as if he’s been burned and takes a step back, not missing the tiny hurt look that crosses the teen’s face, “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he says and in that moment he’s not sure if he’s apologising out of politeness or for causing that look . He swallows hard, pushing that thought away and picking his mug up, purposely not looking back as he tops up the already mostly full coffee.  
  
“Any chance I can get one of those?” Jared asks, his voice sounding a little off, “Or maybe something a little stronger?”  
  
Jensen turns around, frowning, “What?” Jared is sat looking directly at him, another nervous smile on his face, which then turns to a small smirk, “Shit!”, the older man says, feeling heat in his cheeks, “you’re kidding, of course you’re not asking me for alcohol!”  
  
Jared huffs out a small laugh, “I’m kidding unless you actually _want_ to give me some, Dutch courage and all that!”, he’s rubbing his palms together - definitely nervous - and in a quieter tone says, “I could do with _some_ kinda courage.”  
  
Jensen pours coffee into a mug and pushes it over to Jared, silently opening the fridge to get jug of cream he keeps in for Chris and Jason, and puts it next to the sugar bowl. He leans against the counter on the opposite side of the room to Jared, legs crossed at the ankles and sips on his own coffee, realising that he too feels nervous, or maybe Jared’s is contagious. Jared says nothing for a long time, just stirs and stirs the sugar into his coffee. It feels like an eon before the teen takes two deep, steadying breaths, and looks up. A lump has inexplicably formed in Jensen’s throat and his stomach twists a little as words start to leave the young mouth.  
  

* * * * *

Jared’s pulse is racing as he hears words come out of his mouth at a rate that barely even he can keep up with. In his head he’d gone through the various ways he could try and explain his behaviour in a calm and mature way, but as he sits here it’s like having some out of body experience. It’s as if every single one of those phrasings is spilling from his mouth of their own free will. He’s repeating himself, saying the same thing in slightly different ways over and over again. He has his coffee clasped in both hands to stop them from shaking as much, despite it being hot and making his hands sweat even more. He looks mostly at the coffee, the counter, the sink - pretty much everywhere except Jensen, apart from the odd few glances. He _wants_ to look at Jensen, he knows he has to, eventually, but as he’s berating himself for his behaviour, asking for forgiveness in a roundabout way for actions that are pretty unforgivable, he can’t bring himself to. He’s becoming a little lightheaded, maybe it’s the lack of oxygen, or maybe it’s the panic that’s bubbling up inside him more and more rapidly, either way he forces himself to stop talking, take a deep breath followed by three large swallows of his coffee.  
  
When he opens his eyes, he sees his hands are shaking even around the mug, coffee slopping over the side and onto the counter, “Shit,” he says as his heartbeat picks up even more, “I’ll clean it up,” without thinking he stands quickly, putting weight on his bad ankle and crying out in pain. He stumbles, nearly falls but manages to steady himself just in time to watch as if in slow motion as the mug slips from his other hand and shatters on the floor, _I'm sorry_ he whispers, hearing a pleading tone in his own voice, apologises for everything all at once. He re-arranges his weight and kneels down to pick up some of the broken porcelain. When Jensen’s shadow looms over him, he finally has to look the man in the eye. As his tear blurry eyes focus on Jensen’s face, there’s a look he can’t identify - part angry, part … something else.  
  
“God damn it, Jared,” the older man spits, “be _careful_. Oh fuck, too late!”  
  
“I, I -” he stutters, any more babbling cut off the second Jensen’s warm hand takes hold of his. Confused, Jared looks at the man’s face to see a frown on it. He follows Jensen’s line of sight and is shocked to see his own hand covered in blood.

 * * * * *

Jensen is taken aback by the speed and sheer volume of words coming from Jared’s mouth, he can barely follow what’s being said. He’s not even sure some of it’s actual sentences, but he gets the gist - there’s so much repetition of “sorry”, “I know it was wrong”, “unforgivable”, “wanted to get to know you”, “so hot, wanted you so much”, “couldn’t keep away” and “no excuse” he’d have to be a complete moron to miss Jared’s point. He tries to interrupt twice before he notices something’s wrong. Jared’s babbling, yes, but as Jensen takes a few steps towards him, he realises the teen is starting to hyperventilate.  
  
“Jared?” he says, quietly so as not to startle him,” Jared, you need to calm down,” no response, the teen doesn’t even look up, it’s like he’s in a world of his own. Jensen’s starting to get worried that more Percocet are involved before reasoning that the teen was far too lucid for it to be like last night. He keeps his voice as even as he can even though he’s starting to stress out, himself, “Jared, can you hear me?”  
  
He watches as the teen blinks and seems to come to, take a breath, give a small shake of his head then drinks some coffee. He sees how much Jared’s shaking, now, and he can see what’s going to happen as he approaches but he’s powerless, Jared’s already on his feet and the wince of pain on his face makes Jensen wince, himself. It’s his fault Jared’s in pain with his ankle, and now the kid’s got himself so worked up he’s almost having a panic attack. Jensen reaches forward trying to stop Jared from following the mug down to the floor, but he’s not quick enough.  
  
“God damn it, Jared,” he shouts, “be _careful_! Oh fuck, too late!” He grabs Jared’s hand to assess the damage, already making a mental catalogue of where his first aid kit is before Jared’s registered what’s happened, “Come on, let’s get this cleaned up,” he says in a tone calmer than he feels. The teen looks up at him, starting to speak, but Jensen shushes him and helps him back into the chair.  
  
He cleans Jared’s wound in silence. It’s a cut to the fleshy part of his palm, not as bad as he’d feared from the blood all over his kitchen floor and both of their hands. Jared is making small sniffling sounds but says nothing as for the second time in as many days Jensen patches him up.  
  
Once he’s finished he releases Jared’s hand, expecting the teen to pull it away, but instead he leaves it resting on Jensen’s open palm and brings his uninjured hand underneath to cup Jensen’s. It’s oddly gentle and unsettling, and as much as it makes his stomach squirm to admit it even in his own head, it’s somehow erotic. Jared’s not putting any force into holding his hand, Jensen could pull away, but doesn’t. His mouth goes dry and he swallows hard as Jared raises his head and looks him dead in the eye.  
  
“Thank you, Jensen,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, “you’re a good man. I fucked up big time, I know that. I made a mistake and I’m so sorry, I don’t know how many more times I can say it.”  
  
Jensen’s heart beats faster fueled by guilt as flashes of the memories of Jared’s cry of pain when he fell; and the dirty thoughts he’s been having about the teen come to mind, “I know you made a mistake, I guess we both did. I’m sorry about your ankle,” he looks down at their joined hands, nodding to the dressing on Jared’s palm, “that, too.”  
  
Jared sniffles, “You can’t help that I’m clumsy as well an idiot,” he shrugs and gives a self deprecating eye roll that makes Jensen’s chest clench, “I’m sorry I made a mess of your floor, too.”  
  
“Meh, shit happens.”  
  
Jared gives him a sad smile, “Yeah but why does it always have to happen to me?”, his chest is heaving, unshed tears shine in his eyes, “Please, Jensen, you have to believe me when I say I never meant to let things go so far or to hurt you, I swear. I understand if you feel you can’t forgive me, but…” he, pulls the hand from underneath Jensen’s up to his face to swipe at a tear that’s escaped before looking at Jensen again, “I couldn’t bear it if you hate me.”  
  
Jensen feels like he’s been punched in the chest, his stomach clenches and he feels the inexplicable _need_ to put the kid right. He lets go of Jared’s injured hand and lifts a thumb to wipe another tear off the teen’s cheek, “I don’t hate you, Jared. I ...” he really doesn’t know how to finish that sentence.  
  
The sound that comes out of Jared’s mouth is like no sound Jensen’s ever heard, kind of like moan, a sob and the yelp of a wounded animal all at once, “You don’t?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and looks away, the intensity of Jared’s stare and the mix of emotions he’s feeling is getting too much. He realises his hand is still on Jared’s cheek and moves to pull away, but the teen covers it with his own. Jensen swallows hard against the lump that’s back in his throat before looking back up. Despite the dark circles under his eyes Jared’s smile makes his whole face light up and it makes Jensen’s chest clench all over again.  
  
Jared eventually releases his hand and Jensen watches with a sense of expectancy as he slowly and carefully stands up, visibly taking care to put most of his weight on his good leg, wipes more tears from his face and seems to compose himself before he leans in closer. They look at each other for what’s probably only few seconds, but feels like it could be an hour.  
  
They’re both breathing heavily and with each breath Jensen inhales in the warm, sweet, musky smell of Jared. In that moment he finds he wants nothing more than for Jared to kiss him. His stomach flip flops again as Jared leans even closer, but instead of bringing his lips to Jensen’s waiting ones he angles his body so he’s level with the older man’s ear. Hot, moist puffs of air tickle the sensitive skin and Jensen shivers, feeling more than hearing the small moan leave his throat. The sense of anticipation is both torturing him and turning him on, insanely.  
  
“You really look like you want to kiss me, Jensen,” the teen whispers, seductively.  
  
Jensen swallows despite his mouth being dry, “I do,” he whispers back, barely audible, before turning to face Jared who looks flushed but calm at the same time. That cocky smirk, the one from the bus and the diner is slowly spreading over his face like the cat that got the cream. Jensen licks his lips, then gasps as Jared immediately runs his thumb over the path his tongue just took.  
  
Finally, fucking _finally_ , Jared kisses him. The teen’s lips are hot, soft and smooth but before Jensen has a chance to kiss back fully, Jared has pulled away. He’s looking at Jensen with something akin to disbelief, his composure slipping for a few seconds before the smirk comes back.  
  
As if the spell is broken, Jensen jumps up from the chair, touching his fingers to his lips, “Shit, Jared, I’m … I shouldn’t have done that!”, panic runs icy cold through his veins and the blood that was pooling in his crotch only seconds ago is now pounding in his chest and temples.  
  
A flicker of hurt crosses Jared’s face and Jensen panics even more, “No, you shouldn’t have,” he says, but his tone isn’t accusatory, it’s...well … _teasing_ , “but if you want more, you know where to find me.”  
  
Seconds later the front door closes, leaving Jensen stood in his kitchen even more confused and horny than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to those who wait!

It’s been hours since he kissed Jensen, and _he kissed me back_ is all Jared can think about over and over. It took everything he had not to hobble straight back to the man’s house, pain be damned, but truthfully he didn’t know if he had the strength. Physically he was struggling with not one but two injuries and the shock of what happened, and mentally he was exhausted from the months of stress and now he can face it, obsession.  
  
He knew after the bus and the diner he’d definitely gotten under Jensen’s skin but after The Incident he’d given up hope that anything would ever happen between them, he simply wished that given time Jensen could understand that Jared made a huge error in judgement and didn’t hate him for it. Throughout the day he’d caught himself touching his lips, trying to recall the all to brief contact with the mouth he’s been fantasising about for months. Part of him wishes he’d kissed Jensen for longer but he didn’t want to push it too far. Jensen isn’t going to just jump into anything with him, _even though he kissed me back_ , so he has to go back to playing the long game - possibly the very long game.  
  
Checking his phone the teen sees he’s been in the bath for almost an hour. He wasn’t going to risk a shower again just yet, even without the painkillers to make him dizzy he didn’t want to take the chance that he may slip again. He’s never been a big fan of baths but his mom loves them, and truthfully Jared loves the smell of the products she uses when they linger in the bathroom. Tonight, though, it seemed like the best option and it turns out he was right. He’s managed to relax fully for the first time in weeks, the hot water and bubbles soothing his muscles and allow him to rest his ankle. Floating in the hot water it barely hurts, his hand actually hurts more, now. His stomach makes a loud grumble, protesting at the lack of food so he lets the water out, dries off, pulls on boxers and t-shirt and heads down to heat up the leftover pizza from last night. _The pizza that Jensen bought him, the man who kissed him back._  
  
Jared’s on his third slice and one of his dad’s beers when there’s a knock at the door. It’s not unheard of for anyone to call after 8PM but not something that happens on a regular basis unless it’s pre-arranged. He looks through the small window by the front door to make sure it’s not Bible Bashers and is shocked to see Jensen waiting there. Suddenly nervous, but also curious, he opens the door and Jensen’s head snaps up as if surprised the door was answered. He doesn’t say anything, just walks into the house so quickly that Jared has to side step him to avoid being knocked over.  
  
“Jensen, what are you doing here?”, he follows the man into the living room where he’s standing waiting for Jared. Part of him wants to go into flirting mode, something like waggling his eyebrows and saying, ‘Came back for more, huh?’ but he refrains, it’s obviously appropriate right now.  
  
“You had no right, Jared, _no fucking right_ , you can’t just dump all this on me then just waltz out of the door!”  
  
Jared moves closer, careful not to put too much weight on his ankle, “Jensen, I didn’t _waltz out of the door_ , I came home. What did you want me to do?”, the question is genuine. He feels he did the right thing by giving Jensen - giving them both - some time to cool down. It was the mature thing to do.  
  
Jensen opens and closes his mouth a few times before anything comes out, and when it does his voice is strained, “How could you do that to me? It’s not fair, Jared,” he’s clearly distressed and it makes Jared’s chest ache. He wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man and offer some comfort but he highly doubts that would go down well. He blinks as he realises Jensen is actually waiting for an answer.  
  
“Which part of ‘it’ do you mean?”, he feels shit for asking, but he has to know so he doesn’t make things worse, not that he thinks that’s really possible, “I can’t apologise any more and I can’t feel any worse than I already do.”  
  
Jensen sigs, dropping his head back and stumbling a little. He recovers and and looks over Jared’s shoulder, “You can tell me _why_.”  
  
“Are you drunk, Jensen?”  
  
The man drops down and sits on the coffee table like he did last night, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes in a gesture Jared’s come to know as either impatience or frustration, “I’ve had a couple of beers, that’s all. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
Somewhat grumpily, Jared sits down on the sofa opposite him, “OK, fine,” he picks up a slice of pizza and holds it out in Jensen’s direction, “here, eat, then we talk.” He must look as serious as he feels because Jensen sighs again but takes the slice and does as he’s told. Jared waits until he finishes it before patting the cushion at the other end of the sofa, unsurprised when Jensen shakes his head, “OK, so let’s talk.”  
  
Jensen swallows and licks his lips. Jared can’t help but stare at them for a moment, all plump, slick, shiny and beautiful. He watches as they form words, but turns his attention to the man’s eyes after he speaks, “Why did you spy on me, how many time did you watch me like,” he pauses, a frown deeply creasing his forehead as he gestures to his crotch, “ _that_?”  
  
Jared’s stomach sinks and all the guilt comes rushing back yet again. His palms are sweating so he rubs then on his thighs, automatically expecting the feel of rough denim under his hands, caught off guard when he feels skin - he’d completely forgotten he was only in his boxers! He feels the heat of a blush creeping across his cheeks, “Uh, I’ll just go and get some pants on, I wasn’t expecting visitors!”  
  
“You’ll stay where you are,” Jensen says in a tone that makes the teen a little uncomfortable and if he’s honest, a little turned on, “it’s not like I’ve not seen what you’re packing.”  
  
Jared blushes even more and he’s not sure why. He’s confident in his body, but as Jensen’s eyes roam over his legs he feels suddenly self conscious. He sits forward more and closes his legs a little, feeling exposed despite his clothing, “Jensen, please, this isn’t fair.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he knows he’s fucked up, “I’m sorry, I ...”  
  
He’s cut off by Jensen’s snort, “Not fair, huh?”, he’s justifiably pissed off, “You know else isn’t fair? Being watched for _months_ without knowing,” his voice is harsh but he’s not shouting, “how am I supposed to feel about that, Jared, huh?”  
  
“I thought I explained this,” Jared said quietly, he can feel a pressure on his chest as he starts getting more anxious, “obviously I didn’t do a good job,” he flinches at at Jensen’s glare, “OK, so I babbled a lot, but c’mon Jensen do you really not get my reasons, however…”, he searches the man’s eyes as he also searches for the right words, “ _misguided_ my actions were?”  
  
“NO!, he cries, flinging his hands up in the air, “finding someone hot and wanting to get to know them isn’t an excuse, Jared! There are other, _normal_ ways to go about getting to know someone _without spying on them_!”  
  
The anger he didn’t know could still burn so hot flared up inside Jared, he could feel himself shaking, “I didn’t say _excuse_ , I said _reason_ , and before you say anything I fucking KNOW it doesn’t make a difference to you,” he can’t stay still, he gets up and paces behind the sofa away from Jensen, curling his toes into the carpet and tugging at his t-shirt for something to do with his tension. He’s not looking at the man, he can’t, if he does he thinks he may just snap or worse, break down again. “I made a bad call, believe me, _nobody knows that better than me_ , but it’s not like I set out to watch you, it kinda… just happened! If I could take it back I would, but it’s done so all I can do is accept the consequences. Didn’t you ever do anything stupid when you were young that you regretted later?”  
  
From the corner of his eye he sees Jensen is now standing as well, but he’s not pacing, “It _just happened_? That’s bullshit!” he spat, getting angrier, “I need to know how many times you watched me...privately.”  
  
Jared turned and looks him in the eye at that, forcing himself to be calm, “How many times did I watch you jerk off? You can say the words, Jensen. You probably won’t believe me but it was only that time.”  
  
“How _can_ I believe you?” he said, more quietly, it was confusing the fuck out of Jared, “You’ve been watching me for months, it can’t be the only time.”  
  
The teens runs his hands through his still damp hair, “Because it’s _the truth_. Yes, I watched you but never in that way, before,” he looks back at Jensen’s sceptical expression, “never, I promise. That night, it was …” he’s lost count of the number of times The Incident in his head and although it was soul crushing to be caught, there was something he didn’t think Jensen he was aware of, “Jensen you have to understand that when I came onto you and you reacted the way you did, I was ecstatic. Months of doubt that you’d ever be interested in me laid to rest on not one but _two_ occasions. Your body wants me, at least.”  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Look, Jared,” his tone frustrated, “just because I find someone attractive doesn’t mean it can go anywhere. You’re … I don’t even know how old you are but it’s young enough to wear a school uniform and that in itself is a red flag that nothing can happen.”  
  
“I’m sixteen next month but that’s beside the point, something already happened, Jensen. You were hard for me, you kissed me back, earlier...and...that night…”, he takes a deep breath and waits for Jensen to look back at him, “you were saying my name, the whole time, you were saying my name, _that’s_ why it was impossible for me to stay away from the window. It was like I couldn’t control it. You were touching yourself, moaning my name, how could I keep away?”  
  
“What?”, it comes out almost in a strangled whisper, “but…” he looks like he’s seen a ghost, sitting back down on the coffee table, “I didn’t...I wasn’t saying...”  
  
Suddenly Jared gets it, “That’s it, isn’t it? You’re angry at yourself as well as me,” even to his own ears he sounds a little gleeful, “your subconscious knows you want me, but you’re still in denial.”

* * * * *

Jensen’s stomach drops, his heart feels like it’s trying to beat out of his chest. Jared’s right on the money, he just hadn’t wanted to admit it out loud. If Jared hadn’t figured it out, the very brief kiss they shared earlier could maybe have been put down to the heat of the moment, he could maybe blame it on Jared in his own head because he was the one to initiate everything but now…, “ _Shit_!”  
  
He can’t look at Jared, hell, he can barely even look himself in the mirror these days. He finds his eyes drawn to his own thigh where what looks like a mushroom is stuck to his jeans, and frowns. He hears and feels Jared sit back down, rather than seeing it. He startles when Jared’s long fingers start to slide up his thigh, he’s about to push him away when the teen picks up the mushroom and drops it back into the pizza box. The sound of him sucking his finger has Jensen’s head snapping up against his will. The bastard is sat there looking flushed but somehow calm, sucking cheesy grease off his finger and looking at Jensen like he did while he was eating those damn pancakes in the diner.  
  
“Jared, please don’t do that,” his voice is suddenly hoarse, “I can’t…” another sentence he doesn’t know how to finish. He swallows as Jared’s hand slowly returns to his leg just above the knee, bleeding heat through his jeans. His breathing becomes faster as the teen very slowly slides his hand further up to mid thigh, flinching and covering Jared’s hand with his own, “Stop it,” he pants, his other hand gripping the edge of the table. He takes slow breaths in through his nose, trying to calm his racing pulse, barely managing to at first then failing miserably when there’s heat on his other thigh, too. He snaps his eyes open in time to see Jared sink to his knees in front of the coffee table, staring at him with eyes that are both hopeful and determined at the same time. His waist is at the same height as Jensen’s knees and involuntarily he moves so that he’s gripping the teen between his thighs, unsure whether he’s trying to keep him away, or keep him from leaving.  
  
“Tell me you _really_ want me to stop and I will,” Jared says, leaning his body in closer so their chests are only inches apart, “tell me,” he slides his hand gently over Jensen’s rock hard cock and squeezes, “ _this_ isn’t what you want.”  
  
The sob/groan combination that comes from Jensen’s mouth sounds desperate to his own ears, “It’s wrong,” he swallows, fighting the urge to rock up into the teen’s giant hand, “Jared it’s wrong, we can’t.”  
  
The heat moves from his thigh to his chest as Jared slides his palm up and down Jensen’s sternum before slowly moving to rub a thumb back and forth over his nipple. It sends a shiver down his spine and he can’t hold back the whimper, or stop his hand from gripping the back of Jared’s neck. He rests his forehead against the teens, eyes closed, chest heaving as he tries to hold on to the very last bit of control he has. Jared slowly moves his hand on Jensen’s cock, the friction too much but not enough, then plucks at Jensen’s nipple, making a desperate sound of his own as Jensen’s cock twitches in his hand.  
  
“Can’t we? Jensen,” the teen’s voice is strangled and the older man pulls back to look at his face. His pupils are blown, young cheeks flushed and he’s biting lightly on his bottom lip as he gives a hopeful look. There’s no cockiness this time, just raw vulnerability, like Jensen could shatter him apart with his next words, “kiss me, God, please kiss me!”  
  
The war that’s raging between Jensen’s body and his brain’s sense of what’s right is lost right then and there. He feels it like something snaps inside his chest, like the invisible barrier that’s been keeping him from closing those last few inches has just exploded. He surges forward and captures Jared’s lips. He dives in, pushing his tongue into Jared’s willing mouth, licking and searching, immediately addicted to the heat and the teen’s taste. He doesn’t need to fight for dominance, Jared’s freely giving it to him. The kiss is desperate, uncoordinated and obscene and at this point it’s _perfect_. He reaches down around Jared’s waist, pulling them in closer to each other even though there’s barely any room, their shared body heat like a furness. Jared’s hand on his chest is getting crushed so he slides it up to the back of Jensen’s neck so they’re holding each other in place while they kiss like the other is the only thing keeping them alive.  
  
Eventually, Jensen has to pull back, he can’t breathe, he’s dizzy with lust and he’s burning up. He reluctantly releases his grip on Jared and looks at him. He’s panting, flushed and he looks punch drunk. Jensen has to grip his cock with such force it’s painful for fear he might come in his pants, “You look,” he swallows, catching his breath before speaking again, “just like in my dream,” he puts his hands on Jared’s shoulders and gently pushes him away, “We’re both wearing too many clothes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a very long time coming, many years between starting and finishing this fic. Thank you to everyone who came back to see how this bus journey played out, it's very much appreciated, especially after all this time! <3

_“We’re both wearing too many clothes.”_  
  
Jared blinks at the words, catching his breath and not daring to trust his ears, “What?” he whispers.  
  
Jensen’s face drops and so does Jared’s stomach, “We don’t have to,” the older man gestures between the two of them, “if it’s not what you want.”  
  
He can’t help it, Jared laughs, the sound bubbling up from him carefree and happy, “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
To avoid more words he reaches down and pulls on the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it off and throwing it across the room, not giving a flying fuck where it lands before reaching down to pull at Jensen’s, too. He stops short at the look on Jensen’s face - he’s looking at Jared like he’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen and it brings back the cockiness that the teen favours. He slowly runs a hand down his chest and abs, his hand finally resting at the waistband of his tented boxers, a dark patch of pre-come staining the light grey fabric “Like what you see, huh?”  
  
Jensen’s eyes darken and he licks his lips, “Fuck yeah,” his voice is rough and _shit_ Jared finds that hot. The man tugs off his shirt and unbuckles his belt without taking his eyes off Jared, “you have no idea.”  
  
Jared allows his eyes to roam Jensen’s body, up close the man is even more perfect, “Oh I think I have some idea, have you _seen_ you?”  
  
The older man just laughs, raising an eyebrow, “You’ve won, Jared, you’re getting what you want, you don’t have to flatter me,” he kicks off his jeans, shoes and socks, “shut up and spread out on the sofa, I wanna look at you.”  
  
As much as Jared’s confident in himself, he suddenly feels like a baby giraffe trying to get up on wobbly legs. He’s sure there’s no grace in the way he’s maneuvering his sore leg and pushing up on the edge of the sofa, but Jensen doesn’t seem to have noticed if the way his cock is jerking in his snug black boxers is any indication.  
  
As soon Jared’s ass is on the cushions Jensen in on him, taking his breath away in another searing kiss. This one is slower and deeper, but just as intense. The man’s tongue is owning Jared’s mouth again, taking his breath away and making him feel dizzy in the best way. When Jensen pulls away the teen lets out a disappointed noise which Jensen smothers with a new kiss, this time sucking Jared’s bottom lip between his, scraping his teeth along it and putting pressure on and pinching the teen’s nipple at the same time. Pleasure shoots through him and he can’t help but let out a loud moan into Jensen’s mouth.  
  
“You like that, huh?” Jensen chuckles, pulling back, rubbing his thumb over Jared’s swollen lips, making the teen’s cock jerk and drool into his boxers even more. He swallows hard, nodding, not trusting his voice straight away. He reaches up to Jensen’s face, pulling him in for another kiss and using one arm to push down in the centre of the man’s shoulder blades so they’re chest to chest, hooking his good ankle around Jensen’s thighs to draw him even closer. He pushes his hips upwards and feels the hot, hard line of Jensen’s cock against his own. He has to pull away from the kiss, his sweaty hand scrambling for purchase against Jensen’s shoulder at the intense pleasure that gives him, especially when the older man presses his own hips down, increasing the pressure and drag, “Fuck!,” Jared gasps. He feels hotter by the second, the taste, smell and feel of Jensen is driving him crazy, “Jensen, please, I need you. Fuck me, please!”  
  
Jensen stills above him and Jared goes into a panic, the sweat that’s starting to coat his body turning cold with fear that he’s pushed too far. Jensen presses his forehead to Jared’s collarbone, grinds his hips down again and moans before lifting his head with what looks like great effort. He looks Jared dead in the eyes, pupils blown and a bashful smile on his face, “Not this time,” his hot breath cools some of the sweat on Jared’s upper lip. There’s a small shake of his head, his cheeks bloom red and he looks away for a second before finding Jared’s eyes again, “honestly, I don’t think I can last that long.”  
  
Heat burns in Jared’s chest and he feels a goofy grin spread across his face before he raises his eyebrow, “Man, and I thought you old guys were supposed to have all the stamina!”, his laugh turns into a combined hiss and a moan when Jensen plucks and twists both of the teen’s nipples, “OK, I get it, no old jokes!”  
  
“I’ll show you what _old_ can do, you little shit ” Jensen growls and his look is so intense Jared’s stomach churns with nervous excitement.

 

* * * * *

Jensen’s patience is wearing thin. Now he’s admitted to Jared - but mostly to himself - that this is what he wants; and he has the teen hard and wanting beneath him, he’s desperate to have him. He wants nothing more that to do what Jared asked and fuck him, he wants to fuck him into next week and maybe even the week after but now isn’t the time. He wants Jared in a way they can both enjoy right the fuck now because honestly, they’re both more than a little desperate. He takes a second to think about how he should probably feel embarrassed at how desperate he actually is, but can’t bring himself to care. Jensen actually prides himself on being a generous lover and Jared _will_ find out just how good his stamina can be, but that’s for another day. Right in this moment it’s about getting hands and mouths on each other as quickly as possible.  
  
He leans up and captures the sweetness of Jared’s lips once more. The hot, wet slide of them is intoxicating. He loses himself for an unknown amount of time, knowing without doubt ,now , that this mouth is addictive and he can’t wait to find out how talented it is. Jared’s dirty talk so far has been a huge turn, something he’d also like to explore at a later time. He pulls away and the disappointed noise Jared lets out makes his dick throb even more. He slides his way down the teen’s long, lithe body, places kisses all the way down his chest and stomach before going back and sucking each chocolate coloured nipple into his mouth. The feeling of the soft skin hardening and wrinkling in his mouth is thrilling, but he has another destination in mind.  
  
He chuckles to himself as he moves from stomach to thigh, completely bypassing Jared’s crotch, teasing at the skin on his inner thighs, instead. He pushes Jared’s legs apart and slowly peels the teen’s boxers off his dick, Jared helpfully lifting his hips so the cotton can be pulled down his long legs. Jensen follows their path with his hands and mouth, the hairs on the teen’s leg harsh on his kiss tender lips but it only serves to ground him in the moment. Once the boxers are off, he looks up and takes in the sight before him. Jared’s face, neck and chest are covered in a thin sheen of sweat and flushed a sexy pink colour. His stomach and abs clench with every touch of Jensen’s fingertips or lips on his body, along with his long, thick cock. His eyes are wild with want, already.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Jensen rasps, “what do you want me to do to you now I have you here?”  
  
Jared takes some laboured breaths, “Anything, everything, c’mon Jensen, touch me, _please_ ””  
  
The older man shivers, “Anything? That’s a dangerous ask, Jared, you never know what turns a person on”, he takes hold of the hot, hard cock in front of his face and slowly thumbs under the head to make the teen cry out before circling the purple head with his middle finger, drawing another gasp, “right this minute, what do you want?”  
  
The teen’s glare finds his amused eyes, Jared’s not the only one who can tease,“Your mouth, God _that mouth_ , it’s…” Jensen cuts him off mid sentence by taking in half of Jared’s cock, rolling his tongue around the head, sliding his lips tight around it and sucking hard to test the reaction. It’s instantaneous, the strangled sob, the jerk of the scorching flesh inside him, then there’s a heat and pain in his right ear where Jared’s trying to grab his hair but misses, but that just makes it even sweeter when his long fingers tangle into the short spikes and tug, making his scalp tingle in a pleasant way. After that he loses track of everything but the hot, wet slide of Jared’s cock in and out of his mouth, the urgent whimpering sounds he makes when Jensen moves his tongue in a particular way, and the sweet, musky taste of Jared’s pre-come.  
  
“Jensen, ‘m close, so close,” Jared warns, his tone urgent, thrashing against Jensen’s hold on him, trying desperately to pump his hips faster. The older man wants to feel Jared come down his throat but this first time he _needs_ to see his face, so with great difficulty he pulls off and wraps his hand around the teen’s cock, pumping slowly at first to hear his sobs, “don’t stop, _please_ ” and damn if that doesn’t go straight to Jensen’s cock. He’s gonna want to hear a lot more begging from Jared, that’s for damn sure.  
  
Time seems to stand still as Jensen pumps quicker and more firmly, lost in the play of Jared’s muscles tensing as he gets closer to his release, the breathy little sounds escaping his beautiful pink lips until finally Jensen feels the jerk of the teen’s cock in his palm before he comes with a pained cry, painting his stomach, chest and chin as well as Jensen’s hand. It’s one of the most beautiful sights Jensen’s ever seen.  
  
As soon as the teen catches his breath a little, Jensen’s cock throbs painfully as if it’s reminding him it still needs attention, “Jesus, Jared,” he pants, surging up to kiss him again, pressing himself along the teen’s entire body and thrusting against his hip with a newfound urgency., with more desperation Jared kisses back fiercely before he shifts enough to snake his arm between them and wraps his hot, clammy hand around Jensen’s cock. He squeezes with just the right pressure to have Jensen crying out, grinding down harder, slipping through the combination of sweat, Jared’s come and Jensen’s own pre-come.  
  
“What do _you_ want”, the teen asks, and there are so many answers Jensen could give to that, but his body is screaming at him to come so those other things will have to wait.  
  
Jensen pushes up into kneeling position and reaches down to grab Jared’s thigh, maneuvering them both so Jared’s flat on his back on the sofa instead the semi sitting position he was in, then lowers his body onto the teen’s and props himself up on one elbow. He leans down to kiss him again, massaging the young tongue and lifting Jared’s thigh higher, the teen shifting his hips a little to meet Jensen’s own.  
  
The older man thrusts hard and slow and Jared hums against his lips, the vibrations sending a tingle down Jensen’’s spine, “Like this,” he lets go of Jared’s thigh in favour of guiding the teen’s hand back around his cock, wrapping his own, smaller hand around it, silently teaching the teen what he likes. Jared’s a fast learner, stroking with just enough pressure and increasing the pace to drive Jensen crazy, his whole body chasing more, hips working against the tunnel of Jared’s fist, “I’m close,” he pants, “so close, hngh..”  
  
“Look at me,” Jared all but commands and Jensen is powerless to resist. He fights to keep his eyes open, his lids flickering with pleasure as he’s reaching the point of no return. Jared’s laser focussed on him, a look so intense it takes away breath Jensen can ill afford, “let go, Jen, come for me, come _all over me_ ” and that’s just about all the man can take. He slips his free arm under the teen’s body and hooks a hand over his shoulder, using it for leverage for only a few more thrusts before the dam breaks and he’s coming, pulse after pulse of hot jizz splashing over his skin, dripping onto the young body underneath him. His balls ache he comes so hard, he’s wheezing in deep, shallow breaths, all the while feeling like he’s floating.  
  
The effort it takes to lift his head up off Jared’s sweaty collarbone is worth it when he hears the teen whimpering and Jensen registers that the teen’s about to come again. He looks up in time to see Jared’s eyes roll back, his pretty pink mouth in a perfect ‘O’ as he cries out Jensen’s name. A heat and surge of something he can’t place in his post orgasmic haze builds in his chest, as he watches the teen smile up at him like he’s the happiest he’s been in his young life.  


 * * * * *

Jared curls in closer to the warmth beside him and hums contentedly when he feels Jensen’s arms tighten around him. Part of him doesn’t dare open his eyes, fearing that it may all have been a very vivid dream and that what he’s feeling now will disappear as soon as he’s fully awake. The thought makes his heart ache and he swallows down the large lump in his throat. He slowly lifts his palm from the pillow next to him and cautiously reaches out, gasping slightly when it makes contact with the warm, solid chest he’s facing. He tenses, fighting the urge to keep his eyes shut but since his body obviously hates him, they blink open, slowly focusing on creamy, freckled skin. The bed moves slightly and he feels a warm hand touch his chin, slipping under it and slowly lifting it.  
  
“What’s wrong?” his lover asks, a small frown on his handsome face, and Jared can’t help the tears welling in his eyes. It makes Jensen shift his weight until he’s propped up on his elbow, concern now all over his face. A small sob slips from Jared’s lips against his will, “Hey, what is it?” Jensen asks.  
  
Jared shakes his head, taking some breaths to steady his voice before he speaks, “Is this real?” he hates the way his voice sounds so young and uncertain, “I’m not dreaming, am I, you’re really here?  
  
Jensen’s face morphs into a soft smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “It’s real, it’s not a dream,” he brushes a stray section of hair from Jared’s forehead then leans in to kiss him so gently it makes Jared want to cry.  
  
The teen strokes a finger over some freckles on Jensen’s cheek before speaking, “Do you regret it?”, his heart is pounding, sweat forming in the hollow of his throat waiting for a reply. Jensen lets out a sigh, closes his eyes and a flicker of sadness crosses his face before he opens his eyes again, shaking his head, emphatically, smiling before leaning down to take Jared’s llps in another kiss, searing hot and full of passion despite its gentleness.  
  

* * * * *

Chris’ ringtone blares from the speakers of Jensen’s phone, vibrating against his leg. The man fishes it out and looks at the screen, seeing a text.  
  
_Chris: Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up with your car being in the shop for a few days?_  
  
He types out a reply as he climbs the couple of steps in front of him. At the top of them he hands over some money and turns towards the long isle with seats either side. He walks slowly down it, his eyes finding the figure spread out on languidly at the very back. Sex appeal oozes from the teen’s pores, confidence and cockiness along with it, which is still a huge turn on, as is the very snug fitting school uniform. Jared’s hair’s grown over the course of the summer, his skin is more tanned. Jensen’s already good mood is lifted as he takes in the now _very_ familiar sight of long, muscular legs, firm chest and stomach, broad shoulders, and those damn dimples either side of the beaming smile that just for him. The man’s stomach still flip flops when it’s aimed at him, especially when like now, it’s slowly morphing into that cocky smirk he’s come to know means trouble in the best kind of way.  
  
He spares a quick glance down at his phone as he sits down and presses ‘send’.  
  
_Nah, I’m good. Turns out buses aren’t so bad after all._


End file.
